Redemption
by harllett
Summary: COMPLETE An arsonist is loose in the forest, the King has a secret that could change the future of England, and Will is back...but where is Djaq? Will/Djaq Allan/OC Sequel to Retribution, but could be read alone
1. Fire!

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything you don't recognise from the BBC Robin Hood show. But I would pay a lot for Will.

**Rating:** T

**Summary :** An arsonist is loose in the forest, the King has a secret that could change the future of England, and Will is back...but where is Djaq? W/D A/OC Sequel to Retribution

**Author's Note :** This is a sequel to my story Retribution and I would recommend reading it first, but I would say that you don't _have_ to read it to understand this. If you are going to read it, don't look at the recap below...

**Basic recap of Retribution:** It was set post-Holy Land and the outlaws were joined by Cassie, a noble whose father lost their estate, turning her into a maid. A friend of hers, Cam, joined them too, but turned out to be a traitor - the plan was for Cassie's master to get her back, and for the Sheriff to get the whole gang. As the story ended Allan and Cassie had admitted their feelings for one another, but Cassie learned of Allan's treachery and decided they could not act on their feelings. Cam had betrayed her, and she didn't think she could cope with being betrayed again.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fire!**

It was a beautiful spring morning in Nottinghamshire, one of those mornings where sunlight filtered through the sprouting leaves of Sherwood Forest and sent dappled patches of light skittering across the forest floor.

"A good day to be alive," John commented as he and Cassie strolled between the trees, their cloaks bulging with leather pouches filled with coins. They were taking their time on the way to Nettlestone, enjoying the change in the weather. The past few weeks had been awful, with rain and snow pouring from the heavens, and the outlaws had resented leaving the relative comfort of their camp. But now the sun was shining, plants were growing, and birds were singing.

As they neared the edge of the trees, getting close to the village, John came to a sudden stop and threw his arm out, whacking Cassie across the chest.

"Ouch!" She yelped, opening her mouth to yell at him, but John shushed her furiously.

"Listen," he whispered.

As she fell silent all Cassie could hear were the birds. Then, slowly, the sound of panicked shouting. She looked up at John, concerned. "Guards, do you reckon?" she whispered.

The tall man shrugged. "Maybe." Beckoning her forward the two slipped soundlessly to the edge of the forest, peering out from their hiding place. They could see the village, a hive of bustling activity as people ran back and forth. There was screaming though, and yelling, but no sign of guards.

"Can you smell that?" Cassie whispered, sniffing the air. John did the same and they looked at each worriedly. "Fire!"

Grasping their weapons the two took off at a sprint across the meadow towards the village. As they got closer the scent of burning got stronger, and as they reached the first houses they began to choke on smoke that floated towards them on the breeze.

Cassie grabbed hold of John's arm. "Fire!" she choked again, pointing with a quivering finger towards the forest beyond the village. Thick grey smoke billowed from the trees, and through the clouds of smoke they could just make out the glowing orange of fierce flames.

"The wind is blowing the flames towards the village," John said urgently. "Hurry!"

They dashed into the centre of the village where terrified villagers were running around haphazardly, sloshing pails of water onto the houses. Children were screaming and animals squealing and baying in their pens.

"What do we do?" Cassie panicked, pulling at her hair. "The village will be destroyed!"

John grasped her shoulders and gave her a firm shake. "Just calm down lass. We need a plan."

"We need Robin!" Cassie returned desperately, looking around at the chaos. "Oh! I have an idea. John, get their attention."

With a roar from John the village fell still, villagers freezing where they stood. They turned to look at the two outlaws and Cassie's heart clenched at the extreme anxiety in their faces.

"We're going to help you," Cassie called, trying to prevent her voice from trembling. "We just need to work together and we can beat this." Looking around she saw a group of young children gathered in the shadow of a house, confusion in their faces, and beckoned them over. Crouching down so she was at their level she pulled her outlaw tag from underneath her tunic. "I need you to run into the forest," she told them. "Yell and shout for Robin Hood, make as much noise as you can, alright?" Six heads nodded nervously at her. "If you find any man who claims to be with Robin make sure he shows you one of these." She indicated the tag and the children nodded again before running in the direction of the forest. "And tell them to hurry!" she shouted at their retreating backs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the mega short chapter. I hope you liked it, though. And if you want to let me know what you think, you know what to do...


	2. Saving the village

**Chapter 2: Saving the village**

The deer paused, tilting its head upon an elegant neck to sniff the air. Apparently sensing no danger it lowered its head to the sweet spring grass. Robin, hidden behind a tree a few yards away, raised his bow with an arrow nocked.

As he let the arrow fly the deer looked up, startled, and skittered to the left before bolting for the safety of the forest, disappearing in a flash of blurred brown fur and galloping hooves. Cursing, Robin slipped out into the clearing to retrieve his arrow.

The sound of a shout was borne upon the air and Robin, realising that the noise was what had spooked the deer, darted back to cover. A pair of young boys stumbled into the clearing, both panting heavily but still shouting.

"Robin Hood!" one of them managed to yell whilst the other mustered a "Fire!"

Robin stepped out from behind the tree and the children started in surprise. "I am Robin Hood," he said. "What business do you have with me?"

The older of the two narrowed his eyes at Robin. "Are you really Robin Hood?" he asked suspiciously. "I always thought he'd be a lot taller."

Robin laughed, dropping to one knee so he was level with the boys. "Here is my proof," he told them, pulling his tag out from underneath his shirt.

"I'm still not sure," the boy said.

"Peter don't be so silly!" the younger boy said, tugging on his friends sleeve. "That girl told us he'd be wearing a tag like that. And she told us to hurry!"

"Girl?" Robin asked. "What girl?"

"She had a tag like yours. There's a fire, see, in Nettlestone, and she told us to fetch you. Sir," the boy added.

Robin stood up quickly. "A fire?"

"Yes, sir. In the forest."

Cursing for the second time that morning Robin ran a worried hand through his hair. "You did well, boys. Now I must run to Nettlestone, do you know your way back?" The two nodded and Robin ruffled their hair before setting off at a sprint.

**XX**

"Do you think we'll ever be able to fly?" Much pondered out loud as he watched a sparrow take flight from a branch above his head.

"Maybe we should push you off a cliff and find out," Allan muttered. He couldn't believe he'd been lumbered with Much again. Ever since his and Cassie's frank discussion at Farrell's graveside she had avoided going on deliveries or scouting missions with him, and he missed their banter and teasing. These days he was always stuck with John, who took life far too seriously, or Much. At least he hadn't started singing yet.

"I don't mean fly like a bird," Much told him, as if Allan's suggestion had been ludicrous whilst his had been perfectly viable. "Maybe in the future there will be machines that people can fly in."

"Yeah, and maybe in the future we'll be able to send messages far away without a carrier pigeon," Allan scoffed.

"You know what Allan, I think you just need to broaden your mind."

"And I think you need to shut up," Allan warned him.

"Well, _I _think…" Much's indignant retort was cut off by the surprising appearance of a girl dragging a younger boy behind her.

"Are you Robin Hood?" the girl asked bluntly, blinking up at the two men from behind a tangle of blonde hair.

"Er – no," Allan replied.

"Oh. Sorry to bother you mister." The girl made to walk off.

"Wait!" Much called to her. "We are really. Well, kind of. It's a long story."

"Get to the point," Allan muttered.

"We know Robin Hood," Much finally settled for the easiest explanation. "Look." He pulled his outlaw tag out and showed it to the girl.

"Oh! Look at that, I _told_ you we'd find him!" The girl reached out and grabbed Allan's hand. He looked down at her blankly and she tugged at him impatiently. "You need to come with us! There's a fire and the outlaw lady told us to come and fetch you."

"Outlaw lady? You mean Cassie?" Allan asked.

"I don't know do I! She had one of them tags though. And she said you have to hurry, so come on!" With a final yank at Allan's arm she managed to get him moving.

**XX**

Back in the village, Cassie and John were trying to organise the villagers.

"You over there," Cassie called, indicating a group of women. "Fill pails with water from the well and douse the roofs of the houses, we need to protect them in case the flames get this far. When you've done that, wet all the grass between the forest and the village. The people over by the pig pen, form a line from the stream to the edge of the forest on the east side of the village and pass the pails of water along until you can throw them on the flames. You lot over there, do the same on the west side of the village. What are you waiting for? Go!" She waited until all the people she had instructed hurried off to carry out their tasks, then turned to the few that remained. "All the small children, go and wait in the meadow over there. Don't move unless I tell you to. Older children, go and get all the empty sacks from the mill and soak them in the stream then bring them to the forest." Once all the children had left only Cassie, John, and three of the stronger village men remained. "You, come with me."

Cassie led them after the children who had run to the mill, where they grabbed armfuls of empty sacks and ran down to the stream. Soaking them with water the adults hastened to the forest, the children following behind. Once they reached the edge of the fire they began beating at the flames with the damp sacks, trying to snuff out the fire and stop it from spreading. As soon as a sack had been dried out they passed it to a child, who replaced it with a damp sack and ran back to the stream to resoak the dried one.

"Cass!"

Hearing the shout over the roar of the fire Cassie turned round to see Robin running towards her. "About bloody time!" she snapped at him, tossing him a damp sack. Without pausing he began slapping at the flames, trying to beat them back.

It wasn't long before Allan and Much arrived, staring in horror at the raging fire that threatened to engulf the village. They quickly spotted their friends and hurried over to join them.

"Oh this is not good," Much moaned, staring at the flames.

"State the bleeding obvious," Allan muttered, cuffing him around the head.

"Listen, Much, I need you to look after the animals," Cassie instructed him without pausing in her task. "Take them to the children in the meadow, try and picket them or tie them down in some way. If we lose the village we need to save the livestock."

"What can I do?" Allan asked as Much ran off.

"Grab a couple of the men who are dousing the village and start digging. Fill some pails with earth, that might stifle the fire better than the water."

Allan nodded and turned to leave before pausing. The prospect of death was certainly a catalyst to make people do things, just in case they did not get a second chance, and the heat of the fire on his back made him very afraid that there would not be a second chance.

Turning around he saw Cassie look up, swiping a hand across her face and smearing dirt over her skin. "What are you doing?" she asked, coughing at the smoke that swirled through the air. "Allan?"

Decision made, Allan walked swiftly back to where Cassie stood. Her brow furrowed in confusion and consternation at him for ignoring her instructions, but without explaining himself he reached out and grabbed hold of her shoulders. Dragging her towards him he leant down, pressing a firm, desperate kiss against her lips. As Cassie blinked up at him in shock he let her go, the corner of his mouth twitching into a smile, and jogged off back towards the village.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ohh Im so glad that people are enjoying the sequel!

**Lavendar26** - Yep, well, the original story was actually planned as part of a trilogy...so hopefully there will be another after this one too.

**candyfloss77** - Trust me, I would never split them up! At least the BBC got something right; I can't believe they killed off Marian either!

**emelye14283** - I like to think that she would be quick thinking in an emergency! As opposed to me!

**felinegirl121** - I'm glad you like it :)

**KeepingAmused** - Ooh well you will just have to wait and see! There is a reason, and I can promise you its not because she is dead or anything horrible like that!

**Biancaneve** - LOL I never thought of it like that! Hehe, John the human fire alarm, I like it!

**bluecrush101** - You will find out soon!


	3. Arson

**Chapter 3: Arson**

It took a lot of effort for Robin to lift the sack over his head and slap it down on the flames. They had been fighting the fire for what seemed like hours, but to no avail. They were being slowly pushed back towards the village as the flames encroached on the forest.

Looking to his left he saw Cassie, John and some of the villagers looking as exhausted as he was. Everyone was filthy, streaked with dirt from the fire, and choking on the incessant fumes. Robin was not one to give up easily, but their efforts seemed hopeless.

Cassie's arms screamed in anguish as she lifted her sack, agony shooting up her forearms as she slammed it down against a patch of flame. A child appeared at her side and she wordlessly threw the sack behind her, taking the fresh, damp sack from the child.

Suddenly, she felt something splash on her nose. She looked up wearily, barely daring to think the thought that crossed her mind. As she tilted her face to the sky another drop fell onto her cheek, cleansing a line through the smoky dirt. It was raining.

She started to laugh, hearing the emotion slowly echoed around the village as everyone realised what was happening. It was the kind of laughter that quickly bubbles in hysterical happiness, utter relief mingling with disbelief that they had been so lucky.

As the rain began to pound down, dousing the flames and cooling the exhausted, sweaty villagers, many of the villagers began dancing in the rain, hugging one another in joy. Much ran up and grabbed Cassie's hands, spinning her around, before hurrying off to pull Robin into a hug.

Her laughter at Much's exuberance faded as a wave of fatigue washed over her. She sat on the ground as her legs gave way beneath her, resting her head on her knees. She was almost asleep when she felt gentle hands on her shoulders and warmth breath on her cheek.

"Wake up, wildcat," Allan's voice sounded near her ear.

"I think it's time to go home," the deeper, gruff voice of Little John said from higher above her.

Cassie felt herself being hauled to her feet but could barely even muster the energy to open her eyes. She knew Allan had hold of her, half carrying her back to the camp, but was too tired to shy away from him or even begin to process any thoughts about that unexpected kiss.

It seemed like an age before the outlaws reached the camp, but as soon as they did they staggered inside and without speaking collapsed into their bunks.

**XX**

Cassie opened her eyes blearily as she woke up, confused by the fact that her nose was pressed against something hard. She twisted her head slightly, then jumped as she realised that her pillow was moving. Sitting up hurriedly she was partly horrified and partly thrilled that she had somehow fallen asleep in a heap upon Allan's chest.

Seeing that the rest of the outlaws were still sleeping she decided the best course of action would be to carefully disentangle herself from him so no-one was aware of their sleeping arrangements.

She managed to climb over him without waking him up, although he did let out a slight grunt and shift his position. She set about making the fire and had a steady flame going in the fire pit by the time Much woke up and took over preparations for breakfast.

Before long the whole gang was awake and tucking into the food Much had provided them with.

"What do you think started it?" Cassie asked abruptly as she chewed thoughtfully on a piece of bread.

"Started what?" Much asked.

"The fire," she replied impatiently. "A forest fire doesn't just spring up out of thin air."

"It was just an accident," Much shrugged.

"What, you think a plant spontaneously combusted? Don't be stupid," she scoffed.

Much looked offended. "I'm not being stupid, there's just no logical explanation. It just happened."

"Fire doesn't just happen!" Cassie stood up, put down her plate, and reached for her sword.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"To Nettlestone," she replied. "I want to have a look at the forest, where the fire started."

"Take someone with you," he ordered.

"I'll go." Allan volunteered himself hopefully, but Cassie looked at John, as if she hadn't heard him.

"Will you come with me, John?"

The tall man looked at Allan, whose eyes betrayed his hurt, then stood up and picked up his staff. "Of course."

The two outlaws left the camp and walked towards Nettlestone in silence, John not daring to mention what had just transpired between the girl and Allan. Arriving at the village they skirted the edge of it, before disappearing back into the trees. The forest was in a sad state; the trees that were still standing were blackened skeletons, whilst the floor was a litter of charcoal.

"What exactly are we looking for?" John asked as he poked through some charred leaves with the end of his staff.

"I'm not sure," Cassie replied, scuffing at the burned ground with the toe of her boot. "There's just something not right." She walked further into the trees, examining the floor, until she gave a triumphant yelp. "John! Come here!"

As the tall outlaw hastened to her side she lifted something from the forest floor, wiping it clean with the hem of her shirt.

"What's that?" John asked.

"I don't know," she replied, rubbing at the object which seemed to be made of glass.

"I've seen that before!" John announced suddenly, taking it from her hands. "Djaq had one of these, if you angle the sunlight through it you can make fire."

The two looked at each other as the meaning of his words sank in. "Someone must have done this on purpose!" Cassie realised. "Used the glass to start the fire. I don't like to think that anyone would purposely set fire to the forest, but it seems the only explanation." She took the glass from John's hands. "Is that Djaq's?" she asked.

"No," John replied. "Hers is still in the camp; she left it behind when we went to the Holy Land."

"This doesn't make any sense," Cassie said. "If someone had a treasure like this, why would they leave it behind?"

John shrugged. "I think we need to go and tell the others what we've found. If there's someone running around setting fire to the forest, then we're in trouble."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oh noes! There's an arsonist on the loose!

In other news, guess who's back next chapter? Eee Will time!!

Thanks for the reviews, they make me so happy!


	4. Return of the carpenter

**Chapter 4: Return of the carpenter**

That night Cassie was on guard. Taking a blanket and a hunk of bread she slipped out into the forest, breathing a sigh of relief as she escaped the camp. She was glad to get away from Allan's watchful gaze; his blue eyes were disarming enough at the best of times, but since he had kissed her…

Cassie was just praying he didn't try to follow her. She hadn't had a chance to try and work out what she felt about the whole situation, let alone what she was going to say to him. She needed a guard spot where he wouldn't find her, should he choose to look for her.

She headed a short way east of the camp and climbed into the lower branches of a tree. Not only did it conceal her somewhat, she found that perching in a tree was a good way to prevent herself from falling asleep whilst on guard duty. She was a lot more aware of her consciousness when losing it would mean a great fall to the forest floor.

Cassie settled down with her back against the tree trunk and draped the blanket over her lap. She closed her eyes, revelling in the peace and quiet that the forest granted her. Finally, time to think!

Trying to put off the making decisions about Allan, the thoughts that she knew were inevitable but did not want to encourage, she cast her mind back to the events at Nettlestone the previous day, and then the discovery she and John had made in the forest that morning.

She couldn't stop thinking about that glass she had found. No-one would leave something like that behind! It must have been expensive; Djaq had brought hers all the way from the Holy Land, and she had never seen anything like it in England. So why would someone just drop it in the forest?

She tried to think what would cause her to drop something important. She imagined carrying the necklace she owned, that had belonged to her mother. If she dropped it, what would cause her to run away and leave something so precious?

She would have to have been scared by something, she mused. She would have to be running away from something.

And then realisation hit her, with such clarity that she almost fell from her branch. Of course! Whoever had set the fire in the forest must have realised that they were being watched. If someone had spotted them, they would have run away to avoid being caught; and if they had dropped the glass on the floor as they ran they would not have dared stop to pick it up.

Cassie settled back against the tree trunk, her mind whirling. Someone had seen the arsonist. All she had to do was find the witness, and she'd know who had set the fire!

She groaned at the flaw in her plan. Sure, all she had to do was find the witness. Out of hundreds of people in Nottinghamshire, bearing in mind whoever it was was probably too scared to confess. A mission that would be made no easier by the fact that she was an outlaw, and not meant to be seen in public.

That dilemma at least partly solved, Cassie reluctantly turned her mind to Allan. She had tried so hard to forget the conversation they had had in the woods several weeks ago, but it was impossible.

She had been telling the truth; she did love Allan. She was furious at herself for it, furious at herself for never choosing the easy path in life, but she couldn't help it. She loved him, the lying, thieving scoundrel. But just as she couldn't ignore her feelings, she couldn't ignore the knowledge that he had been a traitor.

And then the cheeky git had gone and kissed her! Just kissed her, with no warning, no asking her permission. She couldn't help but smile at the memory; it had been quite romantic really, with the flames and the risk of death and all. And she had to admit she didn't even mind the fact that he had obviously had a lot of practise, as it had made the kiss a lot better. Quite amazing, really.

She was lost in her thoughts but a sound made her stiffen. Listening intently she heard another crack. There was someone walking through the forest, heading towards the camp. She knew there was a trap very close by and waited for the intruder to be caught in it, but after a few moments there was no sign of them having been caught.

Worried, Cassie dropped soundlessly from her branch, clutching her sword. Hurrying back to the camp she ducked inside and quickly closed the door.

The rest of the gang were in bed and she grabbed a pan and a wooden spoon, banging the spoon against the base of the pot. "Wake up!" she urged. "Get out of bed you lazy brutes!"

Robin sat up, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What?" he mumbled intelligently.

"There's someone in the forest, heading for the camp."

"Calm down Cass, the traps'll get 'em," Much told her. "Now can we go back to sleep?"

"No!" She whacked him with the wooden spoon. "They haven't been caught in the traps, you great oaf, that's why I'm worried! They bypassed them!"

Robin, Much and John all sat up, immediately awake. Scrambling down from their bunks they reached for their weapons. Cassie glared at the pile of blankets that was Allan, and then impatiently threw the pot at the heap.

"OUCH!" came the bellow from underneath the blankets and an irate Allan emerged, rubbing his arm. "What did you do that for!"

"Get up," she ordered. Grumbling under his breath Allan followed instructions.

Robin led the way out of the camp, sneaking stealthily through the forest. The others, except Much, fanned out in a circle. Robin paused and the rest of the gang did the same. There was the rustle of leaves beneath booted feet mere yards away and Robin raised his bow.

"Stop right there," he ordered. "You're surrounded."

The sound of movement stopped, and Much came up behind Robin, holding a flaming torch aloft. He passed it to Robin who lifted it, spilling light across the area. The light revealed a dark, cloaked figure, standing in the shadow of a tree.

"Show yourself," Robin said firmly.

The figure slowly lowered their hood and there were four sharp gasps from the men surrounding him, followed by four simultaneous repetitions of the same word.

"Will!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY he's back! Just to warn you this might be the last update for a few days...but we will see. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!


	5. Heir to the throne

**Chapter 5: Heir to the throne**

Allan stared at Will, slack jawed with amazement. A war of emotions raged within him; shock, happiness, worry. He couldn't believe his friend was back; finally, he had his best mate back at his side. He enjoyed being part of the gang again but ever since the Holy Land there had been something missing, as if the band of outlaws had been stricken by a wound that would never fully heal.

_Will_ had been missing.

Despite his joy there was something wrong. Will was just standing there, not throwing himself into their elated welcoming embrace. His face was shadowed but Allan could see something haunted in his expression, as well as a guarded emotion that had never before been in the open man's face.

Staring at Will, Allan realised that something else was wrong, and as he recognised what it was a question swelled in his throat. Interrupting Much's babbling and Robin's delighted welcome the question spilled from his lips.

"Where's Djaq?" he blurted.

Much stopped speaking mid-sentence, jerking his head to peer behind Will as if he thought the carpenter was shielding the Saracen woman. Robin looked sharply at Allan, then slowly turned back to Will as he realised that the words had been necessary.

"I have to tell you something," were the first words Will spoke. Allan felt a chill run down his spine at the toneless voice, containing none of Will's fervent commitment, nervous enthusiasm, or dry humour.

Without saying a word Robin nodded and turned, leading the gang back to the camp. Allan thought he heard a relieved sigh escape Will's lips as Robin opened the hidden door to their home, but as he turned to look at his friend it disappeared like a whisper into the wind.

It took all of Allan's effort not to gasp when Will stepped into the light, the glow from the fire throwing his face into sharp relief. His hair was longer than Allan had ever seen it, strands falling in his eyes and flicking out over his ears. Stubble mottled his jaw line. His demeanour was unsettled; Allan could see his fingers twitching beneath his cloak, and his eyes were warily darting about as if danger was present. His clothes were travel worn, especially his cloak, which was torn and patched.

As Will removed his cloak Allan saw John and Robin exchange worried glances. Will had always been slender but now his clothes seemed far too big for him. As Much produced some cold chicken and a hunk of bread Will fell upon them like a ravenous wolf pouncing on freshly caught prey.

Allan had imagined Will and Djaq's homecoming many times, but in his mind it had always been a joyous occasion, filled with laughter and the sharing of stories. Never had he imagined that Will returning home would cause the camp to be filled with such nervous tension; John standing in the corner, eyes never leaving Will. Robin, perched on a stool with his fingers steepled beneath his chin, concern creasing his forehead. Much, standing halfway between the fire and his kitchen, as if not sure where he was needed. Cassie, cross-legged by the fire, not quite sure what was happening.

Will took a swig of water to wash down a mouthful of bread before setting down his plate and looking at the outlaws.

"It's nice to be home," he said with a ghost of a smile. "But I have a long story to tell."

Robin nodded and gestured towards his friend. "Please, tell us."

Will took a deep breath before beginning. "It started a few weeks after you all left. A messenger came to Bassam's house; an Englishman. A crusader."

"A crusader?" Robin repeated sharply.

Will nodded. "He brought a missive from the King. Djaq and I were requested to have an audience with him."

"How did you know it was really from the King?" Much asked suspiciously. He had never quite got over his disappointment at realising the King in Nottingham had been an impostor

"At first, we weren't sure whether or not to trust him, but the letter bore the King's seal," Will told him. "We travelled with the messenger and in the dead of night we were summoned to the King's tent. He told us that he had a secret which could affect the future of England."

"What kind of secret?" Robin asked.

"And why did he want to tell you?" Much added.

Allan resisted the urge to gag the pair of them. He was never usually one for intense conversations and was often the one to interrupt, but he could tell that Will really needed to get through his tale.

"Which question shall I answer first?" Will asked, half teasingly.

"Mine," Robin replied promptly, causing Much to give him a disgruntled glance.

"Well, the secret…" Will paused, as if unsure of how to share the information, then decided to just say it straight out. "The King has a child."

A dead silence met his words. Even Much was stunned into silence as the outlaws stared at Will in disbelief.

Robin was the first to speak. "That's impossible," he said in a low voice. "There's just no way…"

Allan snorted. "You're just offended that he didn't tell you first."

Robin opened his mouth to retort but John raised a hand to still the bickering. "Let Will speak," he said firmly.

Will gave him a grateful look. "It's true, Robin. When he was in Nottingham, before he went to war, he…" Will groped for appropriate terminology. "He _knew_ a woman from Nettlestone. Her name was Esther, and she had a son."

"A son!" Robin stared at Will, as if trying to force him by the strength of his stare to confirm that his words were the truth. "If it's a son, that means…"

Will nodded slowly. "Yes, Robin. He is the heir to the throne."

"Instead of Prince John," Robin said, very quietly.

Allan suddenly grasped the significance of the news. If there was a different heir to the throne, that meant that John's claim over England was no longer a threat.

"But…but…that's impossible!" Much spluttered. "If the King is not married to this Esther, then the child is illegitimate. It cannot take the throne."

"The child is also only eight years old," Will said dryly. "The King intends to marry Esther once the war is over, which will make William – that's the boy's name – the legitimate heir to the throne."

The camp fell into silence once more as all present digested Will's words. Suddenly the politics of the world in which they fought had shifted, and with the knowledge they had been granted the balance of power had shifted too.

"Why did he tell you?" Much repeated his question from earlier, finally breaking the silence.

"The news of treachery we brought when we visited the Holy Land made the King afraid," Will told him. "Esther no longer lives in Nettlestone; two years ago, news of William reached the wrong ears and Black Knights were sent to kill him. Esther managed to escape with the child and took him north, where she thought they'd be safe. But now, King Richard fears that they are in danger once more. I imagine the Black Knights will stop at nothing to prevent William from becoming the heir to the throne."

"I still don't understand why he told you," Much grumbled. "What are you supposed to do?"

"I was supposed to tell all of you," Will replied with a rueful smile. "So I suppose I have succeeded. The King didn't want to write the information down and send it by pigeon, and he is unsure of which messengers he can trust. So he asked me to carry the news to you, Robin. He wishes for us to protect both Esther and the child."

"He wants _us_ to look after the heir to the throne?" Much said in a voice that could only be described as a nervous squeak. "We can barely keep ourselves safe!"

"We looked after his mother," Will replied with a shrug. "He trusts us. Especially Robin."

"Yeah, since he left us out to die," Allan muttered.

Robin shot Allan a look. "If that is what the King wishes, it shall be done."

"We need to move quickly Robin," Will told him. "I was given passage on a ship of returning soldiers, but there were some suspicious characters on board. One man in particular, he asked a lot of specific questions about my life. I think he followed me as I left Portsmouth; I managed to lose him, and I barely stopped to rest on my way back here. But I fear he knows too much. We need to get to Esther first, before the Black Knights."

"And you know where she is?"

Will nodded. "Yes."

"Then we shall go tomorrow," Robin decided.

Sensing that the discussion was over, Allan dared to again ask the question that had been on his mind whilst Will had been speaking. "So where is Djaq?"

Will visibly tensed, his shoulders hunching and his jaw setting firmly. "She remained in the Holy Land," he said. "It was important that two people knew the secret. If anything had happened to me on my journey here, she would have been able to carry the news of William to you."

"I imagine she wasn't happy to be left behind," Much said with a smile, remembering Djaq's determination.

"No," Will replied shortly, and abruptly stood from his stool. "I need to sleep."

Allan looked in concern at his friend. There was obviously something he wasn't telling them, something about Djaq that was causing his jaw to clench.

"Cassie sleeps in your bunk now," Much said half-apologetically, gesturing towards the girl who had remained unusually silent during the discussion.

Will blinked at her, as if suddenly realising that there was actually another person in the room. She gave him a half wave in greeting.

"Sorry," he stammered. "I didn't realise – I mean –"

"That's okay," she replied. "Hello. I'm Cassie. And you can have your bunk back, if you want."

"It doesn't matter, I'll sleep in Djaq's," Will replied. He took a step towards the bunk before faltering, one foot in the air as if he was unsure of whether or not to take another step, before shaking his head and clambering into Djaq's old bunk, disappearing under a blanket.

The others all looked at each other. Will had always been the one assured of his convictions, his mind set on a single, unwavering path. There was something unsettling, something worrying about this new, weary, unsure Will.

Allan was the first to snap out of the aura of concern that surrounded the outlaws. Will was _home_. Nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So, there we have some explanation! In fact there is a lot of explanation in this chapter, I hope it all makes sense. And also, we know where Djaq is - so have no fear, I haven't killed her off!!

Thanks for the great reviews :) they make me so happy!

Oh, and yes, I know I said last chapter that it might be a while til the next chapter...but I had this in my head so I just sat down and wrote it!


	6. Same old Allan

**Chapter 6: Same old Allan**

As dawn broke the following morning the outlaws got up to prepare for their journey north. As Much sorted out some breakfast for everybody Robin made an announcement.

"I think someone should stay behind," he said, scratching at the stubble that shaded his jaw. "With the fire we haven't made deliveries in Nottingham for a few days. I know there are a few people that will be desperate for us to visit. And I'm sure you all want to come to rescue Esther and William, but I really hope one of you will…"

"I'll stay," Cassie said immediately. Everyone turned to look at her and she shrugged. "Like Robin says, there are deliveries to make. Remember Alyson? Her baby is due any day now. She'll need money and food."

John looked at her suspiciously. "That isn't the only reason."

Cassie glared at him. "Yes it is."

"No it isn't!" Allan gestured towards her with his spoon. "You want to investigate what started that fire, don't you?"

Much gave a long-suffering sigh. "Cass, I told you, it was an accident."

"No it wasn't!" she snapped back. "Fire doesn't just happen, especially not when there's a glass lying around that is used to make fire!" She looked round defensively. "What does it matter if I want to find out what happened? Surely it's a good thing – what if it happens again?"

"Fine, Cass, you can stay," Robin decided. "But _be careful_."

"I will!" she insisted.

Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "I mean it. No walking around accusing people. And be subtle – you're an outlaw remember."

"Oh really? I forgot," she retorted sarcastically. "I promise, Robin. I'll be careful."

"And make the deliveries first, before you start your detective work."

"Of course I will, I know what's important Robin," she said with a sigh.

Robin was still eying her suspiciously. "I think someone should stay to keep an eye on you."

"I am not a child!" Cassie exploded. "I'm going to get the deliveries done, I'm not going to get caught, I'm just going to ask a couple of questions! You can trust me, Robin."

"All the same, I think it's best if two people stay here. Just in case anything happens."

"I'll stay," Allan volunteered himself, raising his spoon again to signify his offer.

Cassie looked at him and then at Will, who was sitting silently by the fire staring into his bowl. He had barely spoken a word since he stumbled from his bunk, rubbing his eyes blearily.

"Maybe Will should stay," she suggested, Will's head snapping up at the mention of his name. "He's had such a long journey, I think he should rest."

"I don't know," Will said. "The King trusted me with this, I feel like I should go."

"The King trusted you with delivering the message," Robin reminded him. "Cassie is right; you've had a long journey, and you will be needed after we bring Esther and the child back here.

Will gave a slight smile. "I have missed making deliveries," he admitted. What he didn't say was that he would be relieved to be able to relax in the relative safety of the camp, rather than bolting from danger as he had been doing the past few days.

"That's settled then," Robin said. "John, Allan, Much – we need to leave as soon as possible."

Cassie stood, gathering the breakfast pots, and left the camp to wash them in the stream. As she padded through the forest she waited for the footsteps that she knew would soon sound behind her.

As she reached the stream she heard twigs cracking behind her, and within seconds Allan appeared, leaning against a tree.

"What's going on, Cass?" he asked.

Cassie glanced over her shoulder as she knelt by the stream. "What?"

Allan gave a short laugh, but it was empty of humour. "You. Ignoring me, avoiding me, pretending I don't exist."

"I don't know what you mean," she replied lightly, dunking a dirty plate in the cool water.

Allan snorted. "Right. Yesterday, when I offered to go to Nettlestone with you, you completely ignored me. And just then I offered to stay behind and you asked Will to stay instead!"

"I thought it was best that he stayed," she replied quietly. "Didn't you see his face? He's scared, Allan. He was chased all the way from Portsmouth by someone who would have tortured him for the King's secret. He needs to relax for a few days."

Allan indignant face slowly melted as he realised that her words were right. He hadn't even stopped to think how Will must be feeling.

"Fine," he said eventually. "That makes sense. But Cass, I'm not being funny, but you've changed. Since I kissed you."

Cassie stood up, wiping her damp hands on her tunic. "Are you surprised, Allan? We talked, we agreed to be friends, and then you go and kiss me!"

"Well I'm sorry, but I thought we were going to die! What was I meant to do, say 'see you later mate' and punch you on the arm?"

"We weren't going to die," she replied quietly.

"Maybe not, but I was scared alright!" he snapped. "I didn't think I was going to get another chance. I love you, Cass."

Cassie looked at him sorrowfully. "We've been through this, Allan."

"Thought that kiss might have changed your mind." He managed one of his cocky grins and Cassie laughed.

"It wasn't that good," she teased, scooping a handful of water from the stream and flicking it at him.

Allan wiped water from his face, their laughter slowly dying in the air. "Nothing's changed, then."

Cassie shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Worth a try," he replied with a shrug before turning and walking into the trees, his nonchalance disappearing as soon as he was away from her. He paused to slam his fist against a tree trunk in frustration, wincing as the bark scratched against his knuckles. Robin had been right, all those days ago – women and emotions, they weren't pretty and they weren't worth the bother.

As Allan stood there, staring at the traces of blood oozing from the wounds on his hands, he felt anger surge through his body. He was furious at himself for letting himself feel, for letting himself _care_ about something. Because if there was anything Allan knew, it was that if you let yourself care for something it inevitably got taken away from you. And only pain was left.

At that moment he made a promise to himself. He would stop caring; he would be the Allan he used to be, only worrying about number one. And even if he couldn't switch off his feelings, he could pretend. If there was one thing Allan A Dale was good at, it was putting on an act.

He walked back to the camp, forcing an arrogant stride into his gait. It was only a few minutes before the four outlaws were ready to leave, a few belongings, coins and food packed into bags. As they said their goodbyes Cassie caught hold of Allan's arm.

"Look after yourself," she told him softly.

He winked at her. "I always do," he replied, pulling out a coin as if to illustrate his words and flipping it into the air before catching it and pocketing it. He tipped an imaginary hat to her then turned away, his smirk instantly fading along with his façade. _Same old Allan_, he thought to himself bitterly.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you again for all the funny reviews! I love them! Don't worry, either next chapter or the following one we will find out more about the Will/Djaq issue!! I won't keep you in suspense for too long... There will also be a bit of detective work concerning the arsonist!


	7. Love

**Chapter 7: Love**

During the winter months it had been almost a daily occurrence for at least one of the outlaws to profess their gratitude to the absent Will for building the camp that protected them from the wild elements. Cassie had been grateful too, but never able to summon an image of the carpenter to which she could direct her thanks. Now, though, as she huddled by the fire and heard the rain pounding against the leafy roof, she could look across the camp and see the man responsible for keeping her warm and dry.

"You must be a genius," she commented. "This camp is amazing."

Will allowed himself a small smile. "I'm amazed it's still intact. I thought Much would have burned it down by now."

Cassie laughed. "He came close. His sleeve caught fire and he was staggering around waving it in the air, managed to set fire to one of the straw mattresses."

Will let out a groan, but he was smiling. "I wish I could say I hadn't missed him and his clumsiness, but I did."

"They all missed you," Cassie told him honestly. "They talked about you and Djaq all the time. Especially Allan, when we went on deliveries he'd tell me all the mischief you used to get up to."

"Half of it was probably made up," Will warned her.

"Yeah, it probably was," she agreed, staring into the fire. Allan had such a quick tongue, from which fibs and white lies spilled as easily as water from a jug. She had never minded though, never minded when he exaggerated his tales and made up fantastical stories, because it was so entertaining. And it was what made Allan Allan.

She frowned slightly as she recognised the contradiction within her thoughts. How could she praise Allan for his lies when they entertained her, and yet condemn him for them when they caused her pain?

"Something on your mind?" Will asked quietly.

"No," she replied automatically.

"Allan is a good liar. You are not," he told her.

Cassie smiled ruefully and shrugged. "It's just…"

"Allan?"

She nodded. "How did you know?"

"I may have been half asleep this morning but I still noticed the atmosphere between the two of you," Will replied. "And I've never seen Allan look at anyone the way he looks at you."

Cassie went red. She looked at Will, trying to decide whether or not she should talk to him. Although she had heard a thousand things about him, he was still a stranger to her. But his face was open and his eyes sympathetic, and she realised it might be easier to talk to a stranger. She hadn't had the chance to discuss the Allan problem with anyone – much as she loved John, Robin and Much, none of them would be her first choice of confidante.

"I love him," she said softly, as if uttering the words to the world would commit her to pursuing her heart. "And he said he loved me."

Will choked on the swig of water he had been taking. "Allan said what?"

"I know, I couldn't believe it either! But he said it. And I think he meant it…or at least, he's convinced himself that he meant it."

"You don't believe him?"

Cassie shrugged. "I suppose I do. I want to believe him. Although it would be so much easier if he didn't."

"Why?" Will was looking at her kindly. "If you love him, and he loves you, why aren't you together?"

Cassie scoffed. "You and Djaq loved each other and it took you months to be together!"

"That's because neither of us were brave enough to admit it," Will replied. "You and Allan have already got over that hurdle, so what's stopping you?"

"He was a traitor," Cassie explained in a hollow voice. "He betrayed you all. And my friend – one of my best friends – betrayed me. I've never felt so terrible, and I can't risk that happening again."

Will's eyes had shadowed at the mention of treachery and he turned his gaze to the fire, as if the flames would provide him with words of comfort to offer the girl. "I know exactly how you feel," he began after a long pause. "Allan was my best friend and he betrayed me. I honestly thought I would never forgive him. But I have; I've learned to trust him again. I would trust any member of this gang with my life, and that includes Allan. He saved me once, even when he was working for Gisborne."

Cassie looked up at him in surprise. "He did?"

Will nodded. "I was arrested, along with another man. He took the key to our shackles from Allan's belt; Allan noticed, but didn't say anything to Gisborne."

"He never told me that," she said slowly.

"He must have changed, not boasting about his good deeds and the great escapes," Will said with a laugh.

"Oh he told me plenty about great escapes! There was one far-fetched story about sliding down a rope using his bow."

A smile spread across Will's face. "That really happened," he told her. "But it was Robin, not Allan."

Cassie stared at him, open-mouthed in shock. "I don't know whether to be surprised that someone could actually pull that off, or angry that Allan said it was him!"

"That's Allan," Will said with a shrug before they both lapsed into silence. "Look, Cassie, he can be a total idiot sometimes. But I honestly believe that he's changed. He learned his lesson, and I truly believe that he would rather die than betray any of us again."

"Really?"

"Yes. I wouldn't tell you if I didn't believe it. And believe me, you need to sort it out before it's too late. I thought I was going to die when I told Djaq how I felt, I thought it was too late for us to have a life together. We got a second chance – you might not be that lucky."

Cassie looked at him, pulling her knees up and hugging them to her chest. "If you're so lucky, why do you get all tense and snappy whenever Djaq's name is mentioned?"

"I do not," Will retorted, his shoulders tensing as he spoke.

"See!" she laughed, pointing. "Honestly Will, what has happened with the two of you?"

Will sighed, returning his gaze to the fire. "I love her," he said simply.

"But that's not enough, is it?" she asked softly.

Will snapped his head up to look at her, anger flashing in his eyes at the suggestion before the indignation faded and hurt took its place. "No," he whispered, pain flooding through him as he finally admitted it to himself.

He loved Djaq, he knew that surer than he had ever known anything in his whole life. If there were any facts anchoring Will to his existence they were that he was an excellent carpenter, he hated the Sheriff, and he loved Djaq with all his heart. He had believed, with his young and naïve mind, that loving her with every fibre of his being would be enough for them to transcend differences in age, ethnicity, and religion. He had believed, perhaps foolishly, that she was all he needed to be happy in life.

He had remained in the Holy Land for love; given up his home, his friends and his brother for Djaq. And it was worth it if it meant he had her. Every stolen kiss and longing gaze made the distance between him and home seem less significant. But then every time he thought of Much's poor cooking, every time he remembered Robin's arrogant smile, every time he pictured the beauty of lightning forking in the sky above the forest, the gulf between him and home widened again and even a gentle touch from Djaq could not sooth his longing for the forest and his friends.

It had become an issue of contention between them, one of many things that tried to obstruct their happiness. They had not chosen the easy path; the people in Acre were suspicious of Will's pale skin, and he simply did not fit in. He did not speak the right language, he did not worship the correct religion, the sun was too hot, and he had nothing to do. Djaq was busy with her pigeons and an endless round of meetings with long lost acquaintances, whilst Will just hovered in the background in his strange clothes, being ignored by all those around him.

Will had thought their love would be enough to see them through the awkward times, but it had seemed like their troubles would never end. Will's boredom made him irritable, and Djaq's tiredness made her short tempered. When Djaq was tired and wanted to sleep Will wanted to talk, because he hadn't seen her all day. Discontent had led to rows, and eventually even gentle kisses in the shaded garden had not been enough to resolve their differences.

Then the missive had arrived from the King, and he had had to leave on a long, arduous journey with no guarantee that he would ever see his love again. They had not parted on particularly good terms; a huge row before he left for the port had never been resolved. And now he missed her, more than he ever would have thought possible; but was terrified to see her again in case things had changed. What if their love would never be enough?

Will had also been scared to return to England. He had been desperate for so many long weeks to walk once more between the mighty oaks of Sherwood Forest, but when the time came to return without Djaq he had been afraid. He had not wanted to risk returning to Sherwood, as then he would perhaps never want to return to the Holy Land.

As he stumbled haltingly through his story, picking at the hem of his sleeve with long fingers as a distraction, Cassie watched him sympathetically. As he came to a halt with a slight gulp she moved around the fire and squeezed his hand.

"You're right," she started slowly. "Love is not enough. You have to work at it; it takes communication and compromise to succeed. But it is worth it in the end. I know you truly love Djaq, and no barrier is too great for you to overcome."

"I compromised though," Will muttered. "I left my home, my friends, my brother to live thousands of miles away! All for her."

"Then maybe it will take a different compromise," Cassie suggested. "Tell me, despite all the problems, is you life better with Djaq as a lover or without her?"

Will's fingers returned to the loose thread dangling from his sleeve and pulled at it. "With," he replied quietly and Cassie nudged him.

"See? And whatever row you had, you can sort that out too. What did you argue about?"

Will gave a sudden snort. "She is so stubborn!" he declared lovingly. "I said I would bring the message to England and she demanded to accompany me. But one of us had to stay behind in case we were intercepted on the journey, so I told her she had to stay."

"I would bet she didn't take that too kindly?"

"No," Will replied, a fond smile touching his lips. "She volunteered to travel to England instead. I made the mistake of claiming that I was the man so I should be the one to do it, and she…well, she wasn't very happy." His smile faded. "She was so cross when we said goodbye."

"I promise you Will, the two of you will sort it out," Cassie assured him.

"I hope so," he replied fervently, then the corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "And if love is worth fighting for, I assume you and Allan are going to try and make it work?"

Cassie ignored him but could not disregard the flutter of hope in her stomach. The two fell silent once more and listened to the pounding of rain upon the roof, staring into the flickering flames of the fire.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I took my first exam today and in celebration decided to write another chapter! This has taken me so long and I'm still not completely happy about it, but its the best I can get it.

Look Biancaneve, its happened again! It's raining, but Allan and Will aren't running away to Scarborough with stolen loot! I am so anti-canon and rebellious...

Anyway, this should clear up a few things about our lovely William and Djaq! Hopefully a satisfactory explanation...


	8. Thomas's secret

**Chapter 8: Thomas's secret**

The following morning Will opened the door to the camp, revealing a cloudless blue sky. After a quick breakfast the two left, heading east towards Nettlestone in order to begin their investigations.

The forest smelt fresh, as if the heavy downpour had washed away the lingering traces of dirt and filth, leaving sparkling green leaves and cleansed brown bark in its wake. Every time a breeze blew through the canopy thousands of shimmering water droplets cascaded from the leaves, and by the time the two outlaws emerged from the cover of the trees they were soaked through.

As the village came into sight Will's pace slowed until eventually he faltered, almost tripping over his own feet, and came to a stop. Cassie realised a couple of paces later and paused as well, looking over her shoulder at the carpenter, whose face was alive with emotion. His eyes were a blur; sad, happy, wistful and apprehensive all at once.

"Will?" She spoke his name softly, realising that telling him to stop being such a slowpoke would not be the best approach.

Will didn't seem to hear her, his eyes still fixed on the cluster of buildings ahead. Cassie shifted her weight from one foot to the other, unsure of what to do next. Cautiously she raised a hand and waved it in front of his face.

The man before her blinked suddenly, jerking his head back as if to avoid the fingers that flickered in front of his eyes. As her hand came into focus he flicked his gaze to Cassie. "Let's go," he said, but his actions did not match his words and he remained frozen, as if rooted to the ground.

"Will?" Cassie repeated softly. "What is it?"

"Nettlestone," he replied, gesturing with one hand as if she wasn't aware of the village a hundred yards away. "It's where Djaq and I…" His voice trailed off, eyes returning to the village, following a plume of smoke as it emerged from a chimney and drifted upwards.

Cassie gave an internal groan, cursing herself for being so insensitive. She had been told of the events of that fateful night, the admissions of Djaq and Will made in dim barn amongst the hay and the cobwebs.

"Where do we start?" Will said suddenly, forcing himself to begin walking again.

Cassie stared at him, then decided to follow his lead and fell into step with him as she shrugged. "I don't really have a plan."

"Great," Will replied. "This should be fun."

As they approached the village a small group of children that had been playing by the stream caught sight of them and came running.

"You haven't been to see us for ages!" one girl told Will, wagging her finger at him accusingly.

"I've been away," he told her, dropping to one knee so he was at her eye level.

"Where did you go?" she asked with wide eyes, amazed at the prospect of journeying further than the boundaries of the village.

"Across the sea," he replied, smiling as her eyes widened even further.

Cassie squatted down beside Will. "Are you all alright?" she asked. "Since the fire?" Six dusty faces nodded back solemnly at her. "I was wondering, that morning, did you notice anyone missing from the village?"

"I don't know, we were playing," the girl told her. The others nodded their agreement, apart from one small boy, who bit his lower lip. The girl looked at him. "You weren't, Thomas. What were you doing?"

"I was in the forest," he whispered.

Cassie and Will exchanged looks as the girl, impatient of the serious talk, grabbed Will's hand. "Come and play with us!" she urged, tugging at him. "We're playing outlaws!"

Will stood up and let the crowd of children drag him towards the stream, arguing over which outlaw each of them would play. Only Thomas stayed, scuffing at the ground with one foot.

"Is there something you want to tell me, Thomas?" Cassie asked quietly. "Did you see someone in the forest?" He nodded, still staring down at the ground. "Was it the Sheriff? Or one of his men?"

She and Will had spent the previous evening discussing the fire, exhausting all possibilities. They had come to the conclusion that the most likely, and perhaps most sinister, explanation would be that it was a plot by the Sheriff to dispose of the village.

Thomas shook his head and Cassie breathed a sigh of relief. "He didn't mean to burn down the village," he whispered. "I know he didn't."

"He?" Cassie repeated sharply, then saw the fearful look in the small boy's eyes and softened her tone. "Who was it, Thomas?"

"He didn't mean to hurt anyone!" Thomas cried. "It was an accident, it must have been an accident, he's my friend."

Cassie reached out and took his small hands in her own. "Who is your friend?"

"Tristan," Thomas whispered, the name escaping from his lips as if it were a forbidden word that he had summoned the energy to utter. "He lives in the forest, but he's nice to me, he shows me how to catch rabbits!"

"Why does he live in the forest?" Cassie asked. "Is he an outlaw like me?"

Thomas shook his head. "No, he didn't do anything wrong. His family, they all died, and it was the village's fault! They didn't protect them. So he left, and he lives in the forest. It's a secret though, you can't tell anyone. He's _hiding_."

"And he's your friend?"

"Yes. I found him a few months ago, and I go to play with him now. He's my _best_ friend," Thomas declared.

"What happened two days ago?" Cassie asked quietly. "Did you see him?"

Thomas nodded, biting his lower lip nervously. "I went to play with him and I saw him, he was making a fire. I said his name and he ran away." His lip trembled. "He ran away from me!"

Cassie reached out wordlessly and drew the boy into a hug. "Thank you for telling me. You did the right thing."

Thomas looked at her with frightened eyes. "You aren't going to tell anyone are you? It's a _secret_," he demanded.

"I'm just going to talk to him," Cassie assured him as she stood up. She knew she couldn't promise to keep his secret; if her suspicions were correct, this Tristan had intended for the village to go up in flames. She offered Thomas a hand. "Let's go and play," she suggested, leading him over to where Will had been cast as a villain and was play fighting with a stick in lieu of a sword.

As Thomas declared "I want to play Robin!" and caused an outcry in the group of children, Cassie turned to Will.

"I know who started the fire," she told him. "We need to find him. Now."

* * *

**Author's Note:** I really don't have anything to say today. My brain has actually been fried by revision. I hope that everyone who had exams this week has done okay, and isn't too stressed!

Thank you as ever for the lovely reviews :)


	9. Just walking in

**Chapter 9: Just walking in**

Grabbling Will's sleeve Cassie dragged him a few feet away from the group of children, who were still squabbling over which of them got to play their heroes. Whispering furiously she quickly shared with him what Thomas had told her.

"So this Tristan, he's angry with the village?" Will looked down at her, his face marred by concern. "So he was going to set it on fire? Kill every villager, or render them homeless, just for revenge?"

"Looks that way," Cassie replied. "He failed, but I would imagine he'll be willing to try it again. We have to find him, Will."

Will nodded. "Do you think Thomas will show us where he lives?"

Cassie shrugged. "Maybe, I think he trusts me." She worried her lower lip with her teeth, eyebrows drawn in worry. "I just feel guilty, I don't want to betray his trust. He's so scared, he wants to protect his friend."

"Cass, if we don't stop Tristan then a whole village is going to be destroyed. It's about more than just one person."

"You sound like Robin," Cassie told him with a smile. "Come on, we need to –"

Will never found out what they needed to do, for at that moment they heard the familiar, terrifying sound of armour clanking and hoof beats pounding. Cassie looked up at him in horror, then looked wildly towards the forest. They were out in the open and guards were approaching rapidly.

"The village is closer," Will said urgently. The pair of outlaws turned as one and ran through the long grass towards the relative safety of the village. As they passed the first houses a few villagers turned away from them, not wanting to be caught associating with outlaws, but as they passed the mill a strong hand landed on each of their shoulders.

"This way," a low voice hissed, and Will and Cassie felt themselves dragged backwards into the shade of the mill. Twisting round they saw the miller. "Out the back! The privy! Go!" He gave them both a push and the two left the mill by the back door, finding themselves outside the small shack that was the outdoor privy. Ducking inside they slammed the door shut, Will leaning his back against it and Cassie sliding to the floor, both their hearts pounding.

There was a tiny window set in the wall and Will cautiously peered through it. The troop of guards had clattered to a halt, and Will could just see a rope trailing from one of the saddles. "I think they have a prisoner," he whispered to Cassie. She stood up and joined him at the window, watching as the rope slackened and a young man walked into view. His wrists were tied by the rope attached to the horse, his dark hair was long and unkempt, and his clothes worn and hanging from a lean frame.

A small group of villagers clustered around the disturbance. There were a few gasps and hands covering mouths, a few pointing fingers and looks of shock. "Tristan!" one woman gasped.

Cassie and Will looked at each other, eyes wide and eyebrows raised. "Tristan?" Cassie repeated, before Will shushed her.

"You know this man?" one of the guards asked, turning to the woman who had spoken. "He lives in this village?"

"No," the woman replied. "He disappeared, years ago." She wagged an accusing finger at the young man. "Had us in a right worried state so you did Tristan, a teenager running off into the woods! With all the bad sorts that live there!"

"Bad sorts?" Cassie mouthed at Will. "The cheek!" He nudged her with his elbow to shut her up.

Tristan was staring at the ground sullenly, refusing to look at the woman who was speaking. She reached out a hand to him and he shied away, glaring at the ground. The woman folded her arms, affronted.

"Well, we caught him hunting in the forest. Poaching the King's deer, he was." The guard leered at Tristan. "Punishment for poaching isn't pretty, lad."

Tristan still refused to speak, keeping his gaze fixed downwards. His head snapped to the side as the guard delivered a backhanded blow to his cheek, but his stubbornness did not falter.

"Are we going to take the hand now?" another guard asked, seemingly impatient at the delay in inflicting suffering onto another.

The first guard considered Tristan thoughtfully. "No. This one, we take back to the castle." He swung himself back into the saddle of his horse and urged it forwards, forcing Tristan to begin walking. By the time the horse was out of the village it was cantering, forcing Tristan to run behind it.

Cassie looked up at Will. "We have to go to the castle."

**XX**

"We can't just _go_ to the castle," Will said for perhaps the fifth time as he hurried alongside Cassie through the forest. "We need a plan. It's not going to be easy to get into the dungeons."

"I was told you always came up with the best plans," Cassie half-teased and half-flattered him.

"There used to be ways in and out of the castle with which to make plans," Will countered. "There aren't any more. Allan saw to that. Showed Gisborne all our entrances and escape routes."

"There must be a way," Cassie urged.

"But it could take a week!" Will replied, exasperated. "It has to be a clever plan."

Cassie suddenly stopped dead, turning to Will, her face alight with a grin. "We could just walk in."

Will stared at her, then gave a short laugh. "Just walk in. Right. Say 'hello Sheriff, mind if we interrogate and rescue one of your prisoners? Thanks!'"

Cassie's grin didn't diminish. "Not quite. But almost! It seems to me, a clever plan would be to do something the Sheriff wouldn't expect. He won't be expecting us to just walk brazenly into the castle, will he?"

"I can see why Allan likes you," Will told her. "You're just like him." Cassie frowned slightly and Will laughed. "I meant it as a compliment."

Cassie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. "Well, anyway. I have a plan. Come on!"

**XX**

"Dressing up as a maid? That's your grand plan?" Will asked incredulously, watching Cassie pull her old maids outfit from a pile under her bunk.

"Yes, and stop being so pessimistic," she ordered. "It's perfect! I just walk into the kitchens, offer to take the food down to the prisoners, and –"

"And what? Ask the jailor if he'd be so kind as to open Tristan's cell?" Will asked sarcastically.

"I'll think of something!" She turned on Will, placing her hands on her hips. "Do you have any better ideas?"

"Well, no, but…"

"But what? We have to act now, Will! And this is the best plan we have. No-one at the castle knows me, they don't know me as one of Robin Hood's men. I've managed not to get caught in the past few months. By the Sheriff, anyway."

"But it's so reckless!" Will ran an anxious hand through his hair, tufting the dark locks. "Robin would…"

"Robin would love it." Cassie fixed her gaze on Will who sighed, defeated. She was right; Robin would love it.

"Fine," he gave in. "But how am I supposed to help you if you're in the castle on your own?"

Cassie gave him another grin and opened a chest in the corner of the camp, in which was kept a bundle of various disguises and costumes that the outlaws had amassed over their months as rebels. She pulled out a guard's helmet and tossed it to him. With a sigh he placed it on his head. "I win," Cassie chirped happily.

**XX**

Cassie stood in the shadow of a building, watching as Will darted out of an alleyway and fell into line behind a group of guards marching towards the castle. He passed through the gate without incident and she sighed in relief. The first stage of the plan had gone perfectly. Now she just needed to get in too.

Smoothing her skirt and adjusting the kerchief over her hair Cassie lifted her chin and walked confidently towards the castle gate. The two guards standing by the gate watched her approach and, though her heart was pounding, she managed not to shake and kept her eyes fixed straight ahead.

"Afternoon, gents," she murmured, nodding to them as she passed through the gate. As she walked into the courtyard she allowed herself a smile, wishing Will was there so she could gloat.

Will had told her where the kitchens were and she swiftly made her way there. There were not many maids in the kitchen; just one slicing bread and another stoking the fire beneath the stone oven. The girl by the bread looked up and furrowed her brow.

"You new?" she asked bluntly.

Cassie nodded. "Ay," she replied, thickening her accent. "Not sure where I'm needed yet, you need any help?"

The girl nodded. "Here," she replied, passing her a knife. "I'm Lottie."

"Eve," Cassie returned, saying the first name that came into her head.

"So where are you from? I haven't seen you around here before. You don't live in Nottingham town do you? I thought I knew all the girls in town. You're pretty, too, think I would have noticed you. Do you have a fella?"

Cassie laughed at the barrage of words that spilled from the girls lips. "So many questions!"

Lottie blushed. "Sorry, me mam always tells me off for talking too much."

"Don't worry. I know someone who could give you a run for your money in the talking stakes." Cassie smiled at the thought of Allan. "And in answer to your questions no, I'm not from Nottingham town, I'm from Clun. And I don't have a man, they're too much bother."

"Me mam always says that too," Lottie replied with a grin.

"Who's this food for?" Cassie asked.

"Dungeons," Lottie replied, wrinkling her nose. "Its horrid down there, it stinks. An' all the poor blighters locked up, breaks my heart it does."

"I'll do it if you like," Cassie offered, forcing her voice to sound casual whilst inside she couldn't believe her luck.

"Really?" Lottie looked at her in surprise.

Cassie nodded and gave a vague shrug. "Always wondered what its like down there."

She collected the bread, which was stale, and a few lumps of cheese on a tray. Lottie gave her directions to the dungeons and she set off down the corridor. As she passed a shadowed alcove behind a pillar she heard someone whisper her name. Looking round she saw Will in the shadows, disguised as a guard with a second uniform in his arms. Slumped behind the pillar was an unconscious guard stripped down to his undergarments. Cassie winked at Will, then continued to the dungeon door and banged on it with the tray.

The door creaked open on its hinges, revealing the jailor who gave her a crooked smile. Cassie nodded politely to him then walked straight past, the tray shaking slightly in her trembling hands.

She saw Tristan straight away, sitting hunched over against the wall of his cell. She walked over and crouched down, setting the tray on the floor. "Grab hold of me," she whispered as quietly as she could. Tristan looked up with glazed eyes. "Just do it!" she hissed. He frowned at her, then launched himself forward, his hand coming through the bars and grasping a handful of her shirt.

Cassie let out a scream, putting as much girlish infliction into the sound as she could manage. "Help me!" she cried. The jailor hurried up behind her and pulled her backwards, out of Tristan's reach. Twisting round in his arms she fell against his chest. "Oh, thank you," she gasped, hands fumbling to grasp his waist as she tried to regain her balance.

"Don't get too close," the jailor warned, giving her a lecherous grin. "Don't want those wastrels getting their hands on a pretty little thing like you."

Resisting the urge to punch him Cassie managed a simpering smile, then watched as he slowly retreated back to the entrance to the dungeons, disappearing from sight. She turned back to Tristan with a triumphant smile, showing him the bunch of keys that she had snatched from the jailor's belt.

As she tried to find the right key she heard a thump and smiled, knowing the Will had just knocked out the jailor. Finally fitting the correct key into the lock she opened the door.

"Why are you helping me?" Tristan asked suspiciously.

"No time to explain," she replied shortly. "Come on."

Cassie stooped and picked up the tray and then the two hurried back through the dungeon, past the prone figure of the jailor, and into the corridor where Will was waiting. He handed Tristan the spare guard uniform. "Put this on," he instructed.

Tristan blinked at the two of them and opened his mouth, before thinking better of it and doing as he was told. As soon as the uniform was on over his clothes Cassie pushed him forwards. "Follow us, and act natural," she said firmly, before setting off a few paces in front of the two disguised guards.

As she reached the end of the corridor she heard voices and stopped, flattening herself against the wall. Will and Tristan did the same, tensing as they heard the unctuous tones of the Sheriff.

"Ah, Gisborne, at last. I have a job for you. I know you're useless but perhaps you could try and prove me wrong?"

"Yes, my Lord," came the tense reply from Guy of Gisborne.

"I know where our precious little Prince William is hiding," the Sheriff said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. "Village of Hayworth. You know what to do."

"Yes, my Lord," Gisborne repeated, and there was a clatter of boots upon stone which retreated into the distance.

Cassie looked at Will, whose worried eyes matched her own expression of terror. "They know where Esther and William are. They're going to kill them!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** I had such fun writing this chapter. I love writing a Will friendship rather than romance, and I love him and Cassie being partners in crime!

I realised a couple of days ago that I could buy RH series 2 on itunes, so I treated myself! It is SO much funnier than the first series, but I think it is unintentional - its just got so much siller, it makes me laugh so much! The episode where they are dressed as minstrels is hilarious. And I haven't laughed as hard in ages as I laughed when I saw them in the Indiana Jones hats and trench coats. I love this show :)

Anyway, thank you for all the exam good luck wishes, I did my second one on Saturday and it went a lot better than expected! Phew. And thanks as ever for the lovely reviews, they're so funny, I love reading them!!


	10. Explanations

**Chapter 10: Explanations **

"Did you say Esther and William?" Tristan asked, an odd look on his face. Will nodded absentmindedly, his eyes fixed on Cassie.

"What are we going to do?" Cassie panicked, fingers tangling in her long hair as she fretted. "We need to warn Robin and the others, they're going to be ambushed!"

"We have to go after them," Will decided, his eyes determined behind the face guard of his helmet. "We need to go now, before Gisborne leaves."

"Do you know where the village is?"

Will nodded. "Vaguely, at least. I gave the map from the King to Robin."

"We have a map of England in the camp," Cassie replied. "We can fetch that."

"There is no time to go to the camp!" Will snapped, his endless patience already wearing thin. "Don't you understand? This is the _King's son_."

"Yes, but we aren't going to be much use to him if we're wandering around lost in the wilderness!" Cassie retorted. "Besides, we need food, and weapons. And I am not riding off to prevent an act of treason in _this_." She indicated her skirt.

"Alright!" Will threw his hands up in defeat. "We're wasting time, let's just go."

"What are we going to do about him?" Cassie asked, gesturing towards Tristan, who was standing there with an expression of growing bewilderment on his face.

"Just leave him, we have to go."

"And what if he burns down a village or two whilst we're gone? Do you want that on your conscience?"

Will let out a very uncharacteristic growl. "Rather that on my conscience than the heir to the throne and all our friends being killed!"

"In the name of all that is holy, will you two please stop bickering?" Tristan finally exploded. "I don't really have any idea what's going on here but first, we're going to get caught if we keep standing here. And second, whatever it is sounds urgent, and you aren't going to be any use to anyone if you just stand around arguing."

Will and Cassie stared at him for a moment, open mouthed, then turned to each other. "He's right," they said in unison.

Will gave a small smile. "Leave Nottingham by the west gate. I will fetch two horses from the stable and meet you there."

"Three horses," said Tristan.

"Three?" Will shook his head. "You aren't coming with us!"

Tristan's face settled into the stubborn, sullen expression that it had obviously grown used to. "I can hunt," he offered. "If you need to catch food on the journey. And I can fight."

"Are you prepared to die?" Cassie asked bluntly. "As it is quite a likely outcome of this venture."

Tristan shrugged. "Not got much left to live for."

Cassie eyed him for a second and then nodded. "Let's go."

"Hang on a minute!" Will looked at her pointedly. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"You don't have a choice," Cassie retorted. As Tristan turned and started walking down the corridor, a smug expression on his face, Cassie leant closer to Will. "Trust me," she whispered in his ear. "I know what I'm doing."

**XX**

"They should be here by now!" Cassie muttered to herself, before realizing that the e guards on the west gate were watching her suspiciously. She aimed a cheerful smile in their direction and tried to force herself to stop pacing.

Tristan and Will hadn't come to meet her with the horses and with every second that passed their escape became more risky. It wouldn't take long for the castle to realise that a prisoner had escaped the dungeon, and she could tell that the guards were wondering why a kitchen maid was loitering outside the town walls.

She finally heard the clatter of horse's hooves on the paving behind her and turned around in relief. Will and Tristan rode towards her, Will leading a third horse. As the guards began to shout after them, realising that something was amiss, Cassie swiftly mounted her horse and the three set off at a canter.

They were soon out of sight in the forest, riding as hard as they dared through the trees. When they were close to the camp Tristan was blindfolded, then Will led his horse until they reached the secret hideout. A flurry of activity broke out; Cassie got changed, they all armed themselves with swords, bows and arrows, and Will's axes, then packed blankets, food, and the map.

They worked silently, all acknowledging the need for urgency. It only took a few minutes before they were back on the horses, riding north through the forest towards the Great North Road. They didn't really want to be out on the open roads, the same roads that Gisborne would be using, but speed was crucial.

As they passed out of the last fringes of the forest, into the open countryside, Cassie looked back wistfully at the trees. She had lived her whole life near Sherwood, and could not remember ever being out of sight of the forest. It had always been there; dark and imposing, but an anchoring fixture on the landscape, somewhere to provide shelter, food, and protection. The horizon ahead was flat, devoid of significant features, and all of a sudden she was afraid of what lay ahead. For a moment she smiled at the irony that she, a wealthy noble, had never set foot outside of Nottinghamshire whilst Will, a humble carpenter, had travelled vast oceans and foreign lands.

They rode until nightfall when the darkness made losing their way likely. The horses were beginning to slow, and their stomachs beginning to rumble. They set up camp a little way off the road, in the protection of a small copse, incase Gisborne passed them. Will set a fire as Cassie unrolled their blankets and Tristan trapped a rabbit, which they cooked and ate with bread they had brought.

Once they finished eating Tristan settled back against the trunk of a tree and looked from Cassie to Will. "So why did you rescue me?" he asked, finally raising the question that had been on his mind since Cassie had opened his cell door.

Cassie hugged her knees to her chest, resting her chin on her arms. "We know it was you that tried to burn down Nettlestone," she said in a voice devoid of accusation, as if she was merely commenting upon the weather. Tristan stiffened but did not deny it. "We saw you get arrested, and we wanted a word. Wanted to know why you did it, and to make sure you would never try again."

"Surely if you didn't want me to try it again you should have just left me locked up?" Tristan replied. "You could have left me to rot."

"We know the Sheriff and his punishments better than that," Cassie said, still in the same light tone. "You would have lost a hand, or had a public flogging, then been released. We would have lost you, and you might have burned down a village."

"I accept that," Tristan said slowly. "But why did you let me come with you? I know you said I might try arson again whilst you were away. But how do you know you can trust me?"

"We don't," Cassie replied with a shrug. Then, suddenly, she changed. Dropping her knees she leant forwards, eyes narrowing. "It's my turn to ask questions," she said sharply. "I think the most important one is why did you _want_ to come? You offered to come with us."

Tristan shrugged, but he looked slightly flustered. "Wanted a bit of excitement," he replied.

Cassie laughed. "I don't believe you. Is trying to burn down a village not enough excitement for you?" She frowned at him. "When you heard us mention Esther and William your face went all funny…a bit like now, actually." She stood up, drawing a dagger, and walked slowly towards Tristan. The man looked wildly towards Will, who was watching the scene with a bemused expression.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he choked out.

"You used to live in Nettlestone," Cassie continued conversationally, her voice back to being casual despite the dagger she was waving in his face. "Thomas said you left two years ago. Esther and William left two years ago. You must have known them."

"I did," Tristan agreed, a hint of panic in his voice. "So what?"

"So I find it all a bit of a coincidence," Cassie replied slowly. "I think there's something you're not telling us. I think you have an ulterior motive in wanting to accompany us. And you had better tell me what it is, or we'll tie you to this tree and this time we really will leave you to rot."

Looking down at him Cassie expected him to either jump up and make a run for it or tackle her and try to wrestle the dagger from her. She did not expect his reaction to be tears; but as she watched him, he began to cry. She watched him warily, half wanting to comfort him, but half expecting a trick. She was startled when she felt a hand on her arm; she hadn't noticed Will stand up and walk over to her.

"Let him speak," Will said softly. He and Cassie squatted on the ground waiting for Tristan's emotions to subside.

"It's a long story," he said eventually.

"We've got all night," Cassie replied. "It might help, if you talk about it."

Tristan nodded. "My mother's name was Jocelyn," he began slowly. "She and Esther were good friends. They grew up together in the village. My younger sister was a year older than William; they used to play together all the time. She ordered him around." He smiled fondly at the memory, his eyes glazing over as he got lost in the past. His voice became toneless, as if he was recounting something unimportant. "Two years ago, two of King Richard's loyal men came to take Esther and William away. The King's enemies had found out about William; they wanted to kill him, or Esther, so he could not be the heir to the throne. Within twenty minutes of them arriving, they had gone, taking Esther and William with them."

"To Hayworth?" Cassie said gently.

Tristan nodded his confirmation. "Prince John's men came later that day. My mother was afraid that they would go after Esther and kill her and William. So she…" Here he choked, his voice betraying his emotion. "She told them that she was Esther, but she had no young son. Only me, and I was too old. The soldiers, they…" Tears threatened his eyes again and Cassie reached out, squeezing his hand in silent support. "They killed her," he managed eventually. "My father tried to protect her, and they killed him too. The villagers didn't do anything, they just stood by and watched!" His voice was getting louder and angrier. "My sister was ill; she died soon after of a fever. Then it was just me, and I vowed revenge on the village. They did nothing to help us, nothing to protect us."

His head fell into his hands and Cassie exchanged worried looks with Will. Neither of them knew quite what to say. "Tristan, that's an awful thing to happen," Cassie began. "But your mother died a hero. And the villagers…there was nothing they could have done. If they had intervened there would have been more deaths, more unnecessary bloodshed. And the truth might have come out about Esther and William."

Tristan looked up at her with haunted eyes. "I know," he whispered. "I just… I just need to do _something_. I need to avenge their deaths."

"Why did you come on this journey? What were you going to do?" Cassie asked. "Kill Esther?"

Tristan kept her gaze steadily. "Yes," he replied simply.

"What good would that do?" Will asked. "Your mother died to protect Esther. If you kill her, then her sacrifice will have been in vain."

Tristan's head dropped again. "I don't know what to do!" he cried at last, his voice filled with anguish.

Cassie reached out and placed a finger beneath his chin, tilting his head up so he was looking at her. "Help us to protect them," she told him gently. "As your mother did. She will be proud of you."

Staring at her for a long time Tristan's mind seemed to be filled with turmoil, fighting an internal battle. Eventually he nodded. "You're right," he said at last. "I promise, you can trust me."

Cassie nodded. "I believe you. Will?" The carpenter agreed. "Now get some sleep."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh some angst and drama after the mild humour of the last chapter! I hope the backstory wasn't too confusing/boring/ridiculous?!

I decided to post this tonight because I am going away for a week on Saturday (YAY holiday!) so there will be no updates. So I am going to update as much as possible today, tomorrow and Friday!

Thank you for the reviews!! As lovely as ever!


	11. Guilt

**Chapter 11: Guilt**

The fire had burned down to a pile of dying embers, Cassie was buried beneath her blanket and snoring quietly, and owls were hooting softly in the trees as Will sat staring into the darkness. He was tired but could not sleep; Tristan's tale had inspired a flood of memories, images that flashed behind his eyelids every time he closed his eyes.

His father, standing in the market place defying the Sheriff because of what he, Will, had said. The knife, glinting in the hand of the guard. Panic, pain, and an uncontrollable surge of anger. Djaq's hand resting upon his chest. Stalking his prey, the Sheriff, through the castle. Poisoning the jug. Slamming the door shut, trapping Djaq. Robin choking as he drank the poison.

Will was a man accustomed to dark silent nights, to listening out for danger and reacting to every tiny disturbance, but he was so lost in memories that the sound of a cough and the rustle of leaves made him jump, his hand flying to the hatchet that rested upon his hipbone. His tense grip relaxed as he realised it was only Tristan rolling over; but in the dim light afforded by the moon he could see the man's eyes were open.

"Tristan?" Will asked tentatively, in case he was actually still asleep.

"Something wrong?" the man mumbled in response, sitting up and pushing his dark tangle of hair off his forehead.

"I can't sleep either," Will offered, waiting to see if Tristan would take the invitation and talk to him. He didn't respond so Will continued carefully. "Your story, it reminded me of something that happened to me." He could see Tristan watching him intently and carried on, speaking quietly to avoid waking Cassie. "My dad was killed by the Sheriff's men, right in front of me. The way I felt…" He shook his head. "I can't explain it, and no-one has ever understood. But I know _you_ do."

Tristan nodded slowly. "Like the world has stopped. Like your own heart has been pierced…" His voice drifted off as he hugged his knees to his chest.

"Everything froze," Will agreed. "Then my mind was just infused by this cloud of furious anger. I couldn't think of anything else, all I wanted was revenge."

"You too?" Tristan whispered, his voice full of hope. "I thought _I_ was bad, because all I wanted was to kill the men who had hurt them."

Will smiled slightly. "That's human nature," he assured the young man. "I'm not saying I was an angel before that happened, but I always tried to do the right thing. Then that happened, and I changed…its enough to change anybody. I lied to my friends, I betrayed their cause – I tried to kill the Sheriff, even though I knew that if I did, the whole of Nottingham would be destroyed! All I could focus on was revenge, it was all that mattered." He gave a tiny smile. "I even locked the woman I love in a cupboard, to stop her getting in my way. I didn't care about anything else."

"I wanted revenge too," Tristan said in a rush, as if he was finally saying words he had waited two years to be able to share. "I went to London, to try and find Prince John. He was behind it, and I wanted to make him suffer. I wanted him to feel pain, I wanted him to feel his life ebbing away from him…" Tristan's eyes, which had darkened into intense hatred as he spoke, suddenly softened. "I scared myself," he whispered fearfully. "I'm not a killer."

"I know," Will comforted him, his heart wrenching as the young man became a scared orphaned boy before his eyes. "I know you aren't."

"I was there for months, waiting, waiting for my chance. And then when it came… I had a clear shot, I could have killed him, but I faltered." He bit his lip. "I felt like I had failed, and I still had no sense of peace. I hadn't avenged my family's deaths. So I returned to the village and took shelter in the forest, waiting to wreak revenge on the villagers. They hadn't done anything to stop the soldiers, they just stood by and watched! I've been doing small things ever since; killing livestock, salting the vegetable patches so nothing will grow. But it wasn't enough. So I decided to burn it down."

"The villagers just stood by and watched?" Will repeated. He knew he was taking a risk but continued regardless. "So did you."

Tristan's eyes widened and his fists clenched. Will watched warily as he made to stand up, anger distorting his face; but suddenly he crumpled back to the ground, dissolving into tears. "I know!" he wailed, turning his tear-stained face heavenward as if asking the stars for forgiveness. "And I feel so…"

"Guilty?" Will supplied. "Ashamed?" He shuffled forwards until he could reach out and rest a strong hand on Tristan's shoulder. "I don't want to upset you, I just want you to accept that your reaction was perfectly normal! I felt guilty; I was standing right there, and he still died. But I couldn't have done anything, and neither could you. The soldiers would only have killed you too, and there would have been no-one to care for your sister."

"I couldn't save her either," Tristan muttered, wiping his face on his sleeve.

"You aren't a physician," Will reminded him. "You were there for her during her last days; that's all that matters." He waited to see if his words had an effect, satisfied when Tristan met his eyes at last, and they were finally calm. "You have to let this go, Tristan. If you had burned down the village you wouldn't have felt at peace. You would have felt guiltier."

"How did you cope?" Tristan asked, obviously desperate for a solution.

"The only way I coped with my father's death was by channeling that anger and passion into something worthwhile," Will replied. "Every day I work to help people suffering under the Sheriff's regime. In an indirect way, that is revenge in itself, as well as helping all those who cannot help themselves."

"So I need to do something good?" Tristan questioned. Will nodded. "Protecting Esther and William," Tristan said slowly. "Do you think that will help?"

"More than you can imagine," Will agreed.

"Then I will do everything I can," he vowed, before settling back down on the uneven ground and pulling his blanket over him. "Thank you, Will," he added in a voice muffled by the blanket. It wasn't long before his breathing slowed into the steady rhythm of sleep. Will, satisfied that he had helped in a small way, soon found himself falling into slumber too.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'm back! After a nice, if wet, holiday!

First, apologies for the blatant lie that I told in my last update...I said I was going to update as much as possible, and then didn't add anymore! But I got distracted by shopping and packing and all holiday good stuff. But now I am back!

My second apology is for the short chapter. Originally it was going to be at the end of the last chappie (so when I read your review, Biancaneve, it made me smile because you were so perceptive and already picked up the guilt/revenge connections between Tristan and Will!) but then I changed my mind...

Partway through this chapter, being the totally ridiculous fangirl that I am, I got quite excited by inadvertently dropping in the Dr Who/ Harry Lloyd reference! Sigh...

Oh, also, when I was away I drafted out the chapter outlines for the third and final part of this trilogy :) so I kind of know where the whole thing is going now! So, weee! I always write better if I have a direction to take it so I'm excited to reach the climax of this story and embark on the next one. Even though gulp it involves a major character death... (the sequel, not this story).


	12. Journeying north

**Chapter 12: Journeying north**

Allan had never realised how much he liked having feeling in his bottom. It was not something he had ever felt the need to consider. But having spent four long days in the saddle, his mind and nerves deadened until all he could feel was the steady rhythm of rocking back and forth in time with his horse's movements, his rear end was thoroughly and completely numb.

He wriggled slightly, trying to alleviate some of the numbness and achieve some semblance of sensation, but only managed to disturb his balance and had to throw his weight to the right to prevent himself from losing his seat. The horse fretted beneath him, Allan's unsteadiness alarming it.

Allan muttered some nonsense words to calm the horse, relishing the fact that he could finally loosen his tongue. The tense ride north had allowed little opportunity for conversation, and the silence had tested his patience to the limits. All he wanted to do was break into a lairy tavern ditty, but he was loathe to offer himself as a target for Robin's tongue, which was becoming sharper the longer they travelled.

The long journey, along with the anxious atmosphere, had provided the perfect opportunity for a lot of thinking and self-analysis. However, if there was one thing in the world Allan could not stand, it was having to spend more than five seconds thinking about something. Especially if that thing was himself, and his own messed up life.

He honestly did not know what to do next. He didn't even know who to be, or how to act; he had become so good at putting on a show, so accustomed to wearing a mask, that he didn't know who he was anymore. He had vowed to himself that he would return to his old self, only concerned with number one; but he didn't like who he had been before. Allan couldn't believe just how selfish he had been in the early days of the gang, and detested the memory of being a traitor. He _liked_ being the new Allan, who enjoyed going on deliveries because he got to help people and see their gratitude. No longer was he only interested in the thrill of the chase; he enjoyed the simple pleasure of a grateful smile from a mother with a newborn babe, or a father whose pride was damaged as he could no longer provide for his family. He liked the fact that he was willing to put his own neck on the line for others, instead of trying to save his own skin.

The only problem was that with his newfound sense of himself came the new understanding of his feelings and emotions. It had been so much easier when he could satisfy himself with a tumble in a hay barn or lecherously pinch the bottoms of the tavern maids; when he could joke about his escapades and boast about women because love meant nothing to him, and the concept of loyalty to a woman was entirely alien.

But now he was in love, and as he had always believed it was more hassle than it was worth. He just didn't know what he was doing wrong – he had decided to confess, no matter how hard it had been for him, rather than spend months mooning after her as Will had done with Djaq. But it hadn't worked, and now he was tormenting himself, wondering if he should have bided his time and slowly worked his way into her affections by proving himself to her.

His ruminations were interrupted by a shout from ahead and Allan almost fell from his horse for the second time in ten minutes. He had been slouched in the saddle, his mind wandering, and the abrupt yell shocked him. Yanking at the reins he halted his horse and looked at Robin, following his pointing finger. Shading his eyes from the sun he could make out rough outlines of cottages and fences, shimmering in the hazy sunshine.

"About bloody time," Allan muttered, before mustering an innocent look as Much sent him a chiding glare.

They had ridden further north than Allan had ever been before. They had travelled through Yorkshire, passing close to Rochdale. He hadn't mentioned his hometown despite their proximity to it, and had been relieved that none of the others had broached the subject. They had continued through the valleys to the north of Rochdale, surrounded by green hills and burbling streams, before passing into open grassy plains where a fresh spring breeze blew back the hair of the riders and encouraged the playful spirits of the horses. Further north still and mountains had risen on the horizon, until they were riding beneath rocky crags mottled by lichen and stubbled with growths of gorse that clung to the outcrops with thorny fingers. Finally, after four long days and restless nights, the village of Hayworth was in sight.

"Remember to guard your tongues," Robin warned them, looking pointedly at Allan. "Esther is known as Rose now, to protect her and the boy. Do not let your tongues slip and give them away."

With that he urged his horse forward again and the others followed, guiding their steeds towards the village at a gentle pace so as not to alarm the villagers. As they approached a few of the farmers working in the surrounding fields looked up in mild interest and a cluster of children with matching dirty knees and laughing, expectant faces gathered by the entrance to the village, the shyer ones hanging back.

Allan was struck by the difference between Hayworth and the villages in Nottinghamshire. In Locksley, Clun and the others the villagers were terrified of any strangers in case they were associates of the Sheriff. Their villages were supposed to be refuges, safe havens; but they had been invaded and pillaged many times over by the authorities that were supposed to protect them, and they were fearful of any newcomers. Here, though, they received only a couple of wary looks from washerwomen hanging their dripping bedclothes on washing lines.

Robin reined in his horse next to a man squatting on a stool fletching arrows and dismounted swiftly. "Excuse me," he began politely. "Do you know where I can find Rose?"

The man looked up. "Rose, eh? And what would a young whippet like you be wanting with our Rose?"

"We have a mutual friend," Robin offered by way of explanation. The man narrowed his eyes, seemingly suspicious of his reason, but sensed that Robin was not willing to explain any further.

"Down the lane and on the left, behind the pig pens," the man said shortly, turning his attention back to his arrows.

"Thank you," Robin said graciously, with a slight smirk at his comrades. The other outlaws all dismounted and they led their horses through the village, tethering them to the fences around the pig pens, before approaching a small thatched cottage tucked away in the shade of a mighty beech tree. A young boy with a crop of sandy brown hair was swinging a roughly made wooden sword in wild arcs. "William?"

The boy turned his head, but as his attention was caught his sword was above his head and the sudden shift in balance sent him tumbling to the ground. He looked up sheepishly as Robin chuckled. "Hello," he replied, rubbing a dirty hand over freckled cheeks.

"Is your mother in?"

The boy nodded and scrambled to his feet. The front door was ajar and he pushed it fully open. "Ma?" the boy called. "There's people here wanting to see you.

There was a pause, then a rustle of skirts as a woman came to the door. She was wiping floury hands upon an apron that covered her skirts, and her hair was tied up beneath a kerchief, but her face was not tired and drawn like the faces of the women in the Nottinghamshire villages. In fact, her face was striking, with high cheek bones and shining eyes. It was easy to see how the King had taken a fancy to her. "Can I help you?" she asked, her face kind but her tone laced with suspicion.

"My name is Robin Hood," Robin introduced himself. "And these are my men. I need to talk to you – it is urgent. And private." He cast a glance at the boy, who was listening with wide eyes.

"Why should I trust you?" Rose asked.

"I have come on behalf of Richard," Robin replied carefully. Rose gasped, clutching a hand to her mouth as if to stifle the sound that had already escaped. Still covering her mouth, the other hand clutched against her stomach as if she suddenly felt nauseous, she backed into the house. Robin took it as an invitation and followed her, along with Much, whilst John took up his usual position of look out and Allan turned to the boy who was staring at the door to the cottage as it swung closed.

Allan picked up the wooden sword that had clattered to the dusty ground when William fell. He offered it to the boy. "You're handy with a sword," Allan told him. "You'd make a good fighter."

William beamed as if he had just received the greatest praise in the world. "I'm gonna be like my pa," he said proudly. "Ma always says he was a great warrior." Allan searched awkwardly for a change of topic, not wanting to discuss the boy's father, but William rescued him. "Is that a real sword?" he asked, his eyes widening even further as he pointed at the sheath hanging from Allan's belt.

"Yeah," the outlaw replied, sliding the sword from its sheath and laughing as William's young face brightened with the utmost delight. "Here." Squatting on the ground he very carefully handed the sword over. As William examined every inch of the gleaming blade Allan kept one eye on the cottage, wondering what was happening within its walls.

Inside the cottage Rose was perched on a chair, elbows resting on the table, her fingers still clutched to her face. Robin had told her his story and she believed him, but was still shocked at the turn of events.

"So Richard…Richard is alive?" she whispered, looking at them hopefully.

Robin nodded. "The last we heard, he is well. But you and William are in danger. We are to take you under our protection until the King sends word for your future. I imagine he will wish you to be taken to where his mother is being protected."

"But we can't…we can't just leave!" Rose fretted. She had absentmindedly pulled the kerchief from her head and was now twisting it nervously between her fingers.

"Rose, you are not safe here," Robin said quietly. "Neither is William."

She stared at him, her hands suddenly still, then expelled a weary sigh. "I know," she admitted. "I knew we would never be truly safe here."

"We will leave at dawn," Robin instructed. "Tell no-one of our plans."

**XX**

As the first fingers of sunlight danced through the mist that hung over the village, causing the droplets of dew that clung to the blades of grass to sparkle, Rose shouldered a pack and crept from her cottage, leading a sleepy William by the hand. She paused briefly to cast a wistful look at the building she was leaving behind; she knew that her life would now be uncertain for many months, and she would have nowhere cosy and welcoming to call home.

She crept through the quiet village, wincing when William sent a stone skittering across the path and when a cow let out a soft moo. She was terrified that someone would emerge from their home and ask her what she was doing, but she was soon out of the village and unnoticed.

The previous night, the outlaws had left the village with a small wagon that would bear Rose and William back to Nottinghamshire. They were hiding beyond the treeline a few hundred yards from the village boundary, where they had slept, so as not to arouse suspicion. As soon as Rose and William reached the temporary camp they were settled into the wagon, and as the sun rose above the horizon the wagon began to travel southwards, surrounded by its guard of outlaws.

The wagon creaked and groaned as it trundled over the rough road. When the sun was high in the sky the group stopped for a short rest, before continuing on their journey. They hadn't been travelling for long before Robin's sharp eyes caught movement on the horizon.

Standing in his stirrups he shaded his eyes with a hand, squinting in the sunshine. He could make out three horses and riders moving swiftly up the road on which they were travelling.

"Trouble?" Allan asked, guiding his horse to pace beside Robin's.

"No," Robin replied, shaking his head. "Can't be soldiers; there are only three. Probably travellers. Just act normally."

They continued on their way. Despite Robin's assurances all the outlaw's muscles had tensed, and they each had a hand resting upon their preferred weapons. As the distance between them and the approaching riders shortened, a shout was borne upon the breeze.

"Sounds like a woman," Much said with a frown.

Allan squinted into the distance. "It's Cass!" he said delightedly. "And Will."

The relief was palpable, but short lived, as Robin's brow furrowed. "There must be something wrong, I told them to stay behind."

As Much and John stayed with the wagon Robin and Allan rode forward to meet Cassie, Will and Tristan. As they reached them Cassie pulled her horse to a halt, gasping for breath. The horse's flanks were heaving, its coat stained with sweat. When they had broken camp that morning Will had realised that Gisborne and his guards had set up an encampment only a couple of hundred yards further down the path, and they had ridden as hard and fast as they dared to stay well ahead of their enemies.

"Gisborne," was the only word Cassie managed to pant.

"He's coming," Will contributed, breathing just as heavily. "We have to go, now."

Robin took charge immediately, formulating a plan even as Will spoke. "Allan, ride back to the wagon," he ordered. "Put Rose on the horse that's pulling it, and tell John to take the boy. We're going to go through the forest."

He pointed towards the trees that lay to the west of the road they had been travelling on. As Allan turned his horse, ready to follow orders, he realised that Robin's face had fallen. The leader was still pointing towards the forest, but emerging from the trees that harboured their escape route was a familiar figure clad in black, followed by two dozen guards whose armour glinted and clanked in the afternoon air.

"HOOD!" came the shout from Gisborne, whose familiar smirk was upon his face.

Robin froze and the blood drained his face as he came face to face with Gisborne for the first time since the Holy Land. For the first time since he had killed Marian. His ears were deaf to Cassie's nervous squeak and Allan's pessimistic mutterings as the world faded until only he and Gisborne were in focus.

Robin kicked his horse into a canter and drew his sword.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Oooh! Robin/Gisborne showdown! Also, to try and avoid confusion, I'm just going to keep calling Esther Rose, because it is what she is known as now. But they are the same person!

I watched the first ever RH ep again earlier and I cannot even put into words how much I love the scene where Much cries in the bath. Its just...incredible. Heartbreakingly incredible!

I think my stories need more Much.

Thank you for the reviews! Oh, and Biancaneve, with regards to age I imagine Tristan to be around 18. And in my head, by this point Luke would be about 16/17? So yeah, a similar age, and a little brother substitute for Will! Although there really is no subsitute for Luke version 2, the hot Luke!


	13. Fighting for England

**Chapter 13: Fighting for England**

"Robin!" Allan yelled after the retreating figure, but to no avail. Robin kept on riding towards Gisborne, swiftly closing the distance between himself and his enemy.

"The bloody idiot, he's going to get himself killed!" Cassie fretted. "And all of us with him."

They watched as Robin rode on but suddenly, just as he got within bow range of Gisborne's soldiers, he wheeled the horse around in a sharp turn. As he rode back towards Cassie, Allan and Will they could see a look of sharp determination on Robin's face, mingled with bitter resentment that his duty prevented him from seeking vengeance on Gisborne.

"Come on!" he barked as he rode past, not breaking the horse's stride. The others followed him back to the wagon where the gang assembled, looking back warily at Gisborne, who seemed to be forming a plan of attack

"What is it? What's happening?" Rose asked urgently.

"Gisborne," Robin replied shortly. "We have to fight."

"Robin, they have four times as many men!" Allan reminded him.

"We should run," Much suggested. "Back to the village."

"And put them in danger?" Robin looked at him until Much quailed beneath the stern stare. "We fight."

"A good day," John agreed.

"Don't you dare say that," Much snapped, turning away. But even as he grumbled under his breath he was pulling his bow from its holster.

"Rose, William, get back in the wagon," Robin instructed. "We need to hide behind it whilst they ride on; they'll have bows and we have no shields. As soon as they're close enough for combat I want Allan and Cass, on the left. Will, John, on the right. Much, you're with me, in front." He turned to look at John. "John, stay as close to the wagon as you can. Don't let anyone within ten yards of Rose and William." John nodded his understanding, already off his horse and holding his staff ready to defend his charges to the death if necessary. Robin then turned his attention to Tristan, not having a clue who the young man was. "Are you on our side?" he asked bluntly. Tristan nodded. "Then protect the rear."

They all rode behind the wagon for safety, weapons in hands, as Gisborne and his guards began to move towards them in two ranks.

Robin knew that none of them would be as good with a bow as him, so they were within his bow range sooner than he was in theirs. He stepped out in front of the wagon and managed to pick off four of the guards as they rode forward, before guiding his horse back behind the wagon to protect them from the volley of arrows.

As soon as Gisborne and the guards were close enough the outlaws rode out from behind the wagon. The ensuing battle was different to normal; this was not a fight for a chest of gold, or an escape from the dungeon. It was a fight for the King; a fight for the future of England. Every clash of swords, every blow from an axe, was more fierce and important than ever before.

Despite the defensive barrier encircling the wagon, the guards got closer and closer to their target. The outlaws were all off their horses, fighting bitterly to defend Rose and William, but for once their best efforts were not proving to be enough.

Entangled in a fierce swordfight, Allan had drifted away from the wagon. Tristan, too, was occupied as he fended off two guards single-handedly. Cassie was alone defending the left hand side, but she could not hold them off alone. The guards broke past her and reached the entrance to the wagon, flinging the door open; but Rose and William were not there.

Cassie looked round, bewildered, then heard a scrabbling noise above her head. She realised that they had climbed out and onto the top of the wagon.

"Get down!" she heard John bellow from the far side of the wagon.

Cassie rushed round to the right hand side of the wagon, knowing that positions were not important any longer. Rose was sliding down to the ground whilst John helped William.

"Get behind us!" she yelled to them, throwing herself forward into the fray.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. As the guards advanced on John, who was sheltering both Rose and William, the young boy darted forwards and scooped a discarded sword from the ground.

"No!" Rose shouted, following him forwards. Cassie saw a guard a few yards away raise a bow and she span round, but it was too late.

The arrow whistled through the air and struck Rose on the chest as she dove in front of her son.

The din of the fight subsided as everyone realised what had happened. William knelt by his mother's body, sobbing, and she stroked his hair with one weak hand as her life ebbed out of her. The guards no longer seemed to know what to do; they looked to Gisborne for guidance, but his gaze was fixed on Robin.

Ever so slowly, Robin began to walk towards Gisborne. He had not come into direct combat with him during the fight; there had been too many guards in the way, and Gisborne had hung back.

Gisborne took a step backwards. "Retreat!" he shouted as he swung himself back into his saddle. "Retreat!"

As the guards followed his orders, Gisborne turned his horse and began to ride off. Robin reached for the nearest horse to follow him, but Much stepped between him and the animal and rested a gentle hand on his arm. "Leave him," he said quietly. Robin stared at him, and something seemed to give way in his eyes. He nodded and stepped away.

"Why did they leave?" Allan asked, looking down at William, who was being comforted by Cassie next to his mother's body. "They don't have the kid."

"It doesn't matter," Will said quietly, also watching the heartbreaking scene. "If the King cannot marry the mother, then he is not the heir to the throne. He is just a child again."

William looked up, having no idea that his mother's sacrifice had changed not only his life but the future of England. No longer was he in danger; his life was not under threat. He was free to be an ordinary child, with no great pressures upon his young shoulders. However, his freedom meant that the freedom of England was under threat once more, as Prince John was again the only heir to the throne.

"I want to go home," he whispered, before starting to sob into Cassie's tunic as she pulled him against her.

"Where's home?" she mouthed to the others over his head.

Robin scratched at his stubbled chin as he considered the new dilemma. Did they return him to Hayworth, where he had been living, or to Nettlestone?

**XX**

Allan poked at the fire with a long branch, watching as sparks flew from the shifting ashes. Satisfied that it was stoked enough to last a little longer he walked over to where Cassie was leaning against a tree, William sleeping by her side with his head in her lap. She smiled gratefully as Allan draped his cloak around her shoulders; the days were getting warmer, but the nights were still chilly.

Settling down onto the ground next to the pair, Allan looked down at William. The boy was sleeping relatively peacefully, but he had been silent for the two days that the group had been travelling. They were journeying back to Nottinghamshire; William had told them that he still had relatives in Nettlestone, as his mother's sister had lived there, and they had decided it would be best to return him to his family.

"Poor kid," he commented.

Cassie smiled up at him. "Sympathy for others, Allan A Dale? I always knew you were going soft."

He nudged her in mock annoyance, being careful not to jolt the sleeping child, and couldn't help but smile when she rested her head against his shoulder.

Will, watching them from across the fire, smiled too, ignoring the pang of jealously that twinged in his gut – he would have given anything to have been able to wrap an arm around Djaq and hold her close.

As his mind drifted to his beloved Saracen, as it did every time he had a moments peace in which to think, he caught a flutter of movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning his head he saw Tristan disappear into the trees.

Picking up his axe from where it rested on the ground beside him, Will stood and silently followed Tristan. He caught up to him easily and caught hold of his arm, twisting him round to face him.

Tristan seemed to have been expecting him because his words came immediately. "I failed," he said hoarsely. "I swore to protect them, and she died."

"You did everything you could," he reassured the troubled youth. "We all did. None of us could have done any more."

"I just wish I could have saved her," he said with a sigh.

"Are you going to return to Nettlestone?" Will asked. "I believe they would accept you, and you could begin making amends."

Tristan shuffled his feet. "I suppose so. And I will watch over William, I don't want any more sorrow to befall him."

Will reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "An honourable way to redeem yourself," he said quietly.

**XX**

"William!" A woman named Hillary gasped in shock as she watched William being led towards her by Robin. The boy looked at his aunt shyly, but she knelt down on the ground and held her arms open, and he fled to her. "What happened?" she asked Robin urgently over William's head as she stroked the boy's hair. "Where is Esther?"

Robin looked at her sadly. "I think we should talk inside." Nodding, she led him into her cottage so he could explain the events of the previous days.

The majority of the villagers had gathered round the outlaws and the two sons of the village that they had returned. They stared as William was led into the protection of his aunt's home, then looked back to Tristan.

"Where have you been, lad?" one man asked. They were all gazing at him warily, suspicious of the youth since his surprise appearance a week earlier.

"It's a long story," Tristan replied, with a nervous laugh.

"You look half starved," said one kindly looking woman. She reached out and took Tristan's arm. "Come and get some food down you son, then maybe we can have a listen to that story, ey?"

Tristan smiled gratefully down at her and let her lead him away.

"Well," said the man that had spoken, looking after them in surprise. "I suppose we have cause for a celebration then."

"We are holding a Midsummer's Eve party in a few weeks," said his wife, who stood at his elbow. "Perhaps we can make it a triple celebration."

"With you all as guests of honour!" the man declared, gesturing towards the band of outlaws.

"Not a chance," Much replied bluntly.

"Oh, we must come!" Cassie protested, her eyes shining at the memory of Midsummer celebrations that had been held in Stonewell every year. She had only good memories of the event; memories of feasting, of laughter, of the whole village dancing until dawn.

Much narrowed his eyes at her. "Do you not remember what happened last time we attended a party in Nettlestone? Well, of course you don't, you weren't around then. But they –" he indicated the villagers "- betrayed us to the Sheriff's mercenaries!" He delivered an accusing glare to all the villagers still gathered around them.

"We're leaving," Robin said firmly as he returned to the group. "Come on Much." He took hold of his friend and dragged him away, before he was set upon by the insulted looking villagers.

"But master, you can't honestly be thinking of going?" Much asked him incredulously.

"We'll see," was all Robin would say on the matter.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I am completely in denial that I have an exam on Friday. Oh well, writing this is more fun than reading about US Foreign Policy :)

Anywhoo, the big Robin/Gisborne showdown didn't happen...mainly because a) I had no idea of how to write it effectively (as you may be able to tell by this chapter I suck at writing fight scenes) and b) because I imagine it would be a fight to the death, and I don't want either of them dead. Yet...

Also, the original plan was that Tristan would die protecting Esther and William in order to redeem himself. Buuut ultimately it would have been pointless - one of them HAD to die, in order to make PJ the only heir to the throne. As that is historically accurate. Not that the show cares about accuracy... Also, I fell in love with Tristan a little bit. And I wanted him to live!! There is more Tristan-fun to happen before this story is over!

On the subject of Tristan, if anyone wants a heads up on how I think he looks, I kind of picture him looking like Murtagh in the Eragon movie. Quite fit, in a long haired, bitter and twisted kind of way...


	14. Lottie

**Chapter 14: Lottie**

Cassie moved swiftly through the market place in Nottingham town, ducking from the protection of one stall to another. On the far side of the market place she could see Allan, keeping to the shadows cast by the eaves of the surrounding buildings.

A few days had passed since the ultimately tragic voyage north and the returning of both Tristan and William to their home. The gang had swiftly returned to their routine of doing what they did best; helping the poor. Today, Cassie knew that Robin was at the blacksmith's forge persuading him with a sack of gold to take on Tristan as an apprentice. John and Much were making deliveries in the poorer areas of the outskirts of town and Will was down in Marks Street, taking money and food to Alyson who had given birth two days previously.

Cassie was on her way to the tanners, which stood at the north eastern corner of the market place, to a designated drop off point. A stench emanated from the vats of tanning hides, but she pulled her scarf over her nose and slipped round to the back of the building. Hiding in the alley way which ran behind the yard of the tanners was a young woman, holding a rag over her own mouth and nose.

"Oh, bless you for coming," she said in obvious relief.

"Treat the little ones," Cassie replied with a smile as she handed over a pouch of coins. "There are some meat pies selling cheap in the market place."

The woman grasped Cassie's hands. "God bless you outlaws," she said, gratitude radiating from her, before she bit at her lower lip. "I hope you don't mind my cheek, but I have a friend…she's got herself in a bit of bother, I was hoping you could maybes help her an' all."

"Of course," Cassie replied. "Can I meet her?"

The young woman nodded and led Cassie back into the market place and towards a stall where another girl was idly browsing through some linens. "There she is," the woman pointed.

"Lottie!" Cassie exclaimed in surprise, recognising the long brown braid and round, friendly face of the castle maid that she had tricked during her mission to rescue Tristan.

Lottie's eyes grew wide as she realised it was Cassie, before her expression changed to one that Cassie supposed was meant to be angry. However, with the childlike innocence that Lottie possessed with her large eyes and the smattering of freckles across her nose, she couldn't seem to pull off anything more severe than mild discontent. "You!" she gasped, shaking her head. "I should have known I was being fooled, a new maid just showing up, and wanting to go to the dungeons! I believe everyone's stories, me mam always says I'd believe a horse if it started talking. Haven't learned though have I!"

"Lottie, why do you need our help?" Cassie asked in a low voice, moving closer to her. "Does the Sheriff not pay you enough?"

The girl snorted. "Sheriff doesn't pay me a penny. Lost me job falling for your lies! And now me mam is sick and I've no way of getting her medicine or a decent feed."

Cassie's heart constricted with pity and guilt. She had never stopped for a moment to think how those the outlaws used would suffer the consequences of their actions. "I'm so sorry," she said sincerely.

"Yes, well, it's done now ain't it? So who are you, really? Are you truly part of Robin Hood's gang?"

"Shhh!" Cassie looked around wildly, then dragged Lottie away from the market and into the narrow space between two buildings. "Yes, I am." She pulled out her tag as proof and Lottie's eyes got even wider.

"Oh you are so lucky!" she breathed. "Robin Hood is a hero, and I hear he's handsome too! You must go on all sorts of adventures."

Cassie laughed. "Trust me, I could quite happily live with less excitement in my life. Now listen, take this." She pressed a pouch of coins into the girl's hand. "We'll help you and your mum as much as we can."

Lottie was still gazing at her with thrilled eyes. "I know who you are now! You must be that Cassandra girl, the one from Stonewell. I heard what happened to your pa from one of the guards, a sad tale so it is."

Ignoring the mention of her past Cassie grasped Lottie's hands. "When the King returns and the Sheriff is finished, I promise you I will ensure you a job. If I get Stonewell back, you will be guaranteed employment. You have my word."

A low whistle sounded in the street and Cassie peered out of their hiding place to see Allan waiting for her. Lottie peeked over her shoulder.

"Is that him?" she breathed, voice practically trembling with excitement. "Is that Robin Hood?"

"No," Cassie replied. "One of the gang, though."

Lottie looked up at her, eyes sparkling. "Thought you said you didn't have a fella."

"I don't," Cassie replied shortly. "Come on." Flicking her hood up she led Lottie over to where Allan was waiting with Tristan. She felt a sharp poke against her spine and turned round to see Lottie gazing at Tristan.

"Is that him?" she whispered.

"No," Cassie said again. "That's Tristan."

"Tristan," Lottie repeated, still gazing at the young man with wide eyes.

Suppressing a giggle Cassie walked up to the two outlaws. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Tristan nodded. "Robin sorted it all out with the blacksmith. I'm officially an apprentice." He smiled proudly. "I just wanted to see you to say goodbye. And thank you."

Cassie pulled him into a brief hug. "Just behave yourself," she warned him playfully. Realising that Lottie was still staring up at Tristan, a rapt expression on her young face, Cassie gestured towards the girl. "Will you do me a favour? Escort Lottie home, make sure she doesn't get into trouble?"

Tristan looked startled, then nodded. "Of course," he replied, awkwardly offering his arm to the girl. As the pair walked away Lottie's giggle drifted back to them on the breeze.

"Well," Allan said, staring after them. "I did not see that one coming."

"I only did it to protect her from you," Cassie teased. Allan looked at her, wounded, and she laughed, slipping her arm through his. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Ooh the updates are coming thick and fast this week!! I just really want to get this fic finished before I leave uni (for ever!) on Saturday, and there is only one chapter to go now! And that is almost written!

Thanks for the reviews!


	15. Leap of faith

**Chapter 15: Leap of faith**

"I still think we're making a mistake," Much insisted staunchly as the outlaws travelled through the forest on their way to Nettlestone.

Robin heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Much, we've been through this. Will and Cassie have been watching the village all day and we've all scouted the area a dozen times. There is no trap, no mercenaries, no danger."

"Much, cheer up!" Cassie insisted. "We are going to a party, not to our deaths." Her eyes, which had been bright all day at the prospect of the Midsummer's Eve's celebration, implored him to stop being such a paranoid misery. She knew his worrying was justified - after all, his birthday party for Robin in Nettlestone had almost ended in disaster – but she wished he could be excited about the party.

If nothing else, Much should have at least been grateful that the party was providing a welcome distraction for Robin. He had been in a horrible mood ever since they went to Hayworth, drifting in and out of sulks and snapping at everyone, especially Much, at the slightest provocation. The rest of the time he was silent, a constant scowl on his face.

Robin blamed himself for Esther dying, and felt he had failed the King. The future of England had been under his care, and he had failed to protect it. William was safe, but no longer the heir to the throne. Cassie knew that he had been torturing himself constantly, filled with shame at letting the King's love die along with the hopes for the future of a free England.

She knew, too, that he was tormented by the fact he had let Gisborne ride away. Twice he had come close to venting his fury and pain upon the man who had killed his beloved Marian, and twice he had managed to restrain himself. Whatever his reasons for controlling his rage, she knew that he was constantly berating himself for not wreaking his vengeance.

The prospect of a party, though, had seemed to cheer Robin – he'd only shouted at Much twice that day.

As they got closer to the village, Much still checking the surrounding area with wary eyes and jumping at every slight noise, the excitement in the air became palpable. They had little with which to celebrate, but the villagers had done their best to create a festive atmosphere with their limited resources.

Pennants and flags fluttered from constructed flag poles and the eaves of houses, whilst garlands of fresh flowers twisted around fence posts and nestled in the hair of women and children. Tables had been dragged outside and festooned with ribbons and more flowers, and bore jugs of ale and bottles of mulled wine. The feast was minimal in comparison with those in previous, more prosperous years, but they had killed a pig and it was roasting on a spit over a blazing fire.

The village was bustling with activity, the party already in full swing. A space in the centre had been cleared, and a merry tune was flowing from the instruments of a band of minstrels playing with vigour.

"They sound a lot better than you lot did," Allan commented with a smirk.

"They're dressed better too," Will added dryly.

"I just hope their instruments are real instruments!" Much grumbled, still peeved that his warnings had gone unheeded.

"Well, don't go near them, just in case. You nearly killed me last time," John growled.

As they entered the village they saw William playing happily with some of the other children, and Tristan helping with the roasting of the pig. The villagers they passed smiled happily at them.

"It's nice to see them enjoying themselves," Cassie commented.

Allan was thinking the same thing. For once the villagers weren't harried, working hard with their faces tired and drawn. There was an abundance of laughter and happiness, children and adults alike playing and dancing and laughing together. He was also quite pleasantly surprised to see that the villagers welcomed them, even though they were not bearing money or food. He had always felt somewhat as if the villagers used them, only wanting them for the provision of coin. But he was beginning to see that they were actually liked by the villagers, and were welcomed as friends. Of course, they provided a service; but they were liked as individuals too. The children loved Will and Cassie because they played with them, Much because he was easy to make fun of, Robin because he was handsome, mysterious and brave, and John because they could spend hours giggling and trying to make him laugh. The adults could talk to Will about carpentry, Much about recipes and cooking techniques, and Robin about weapons and fighting skills.

Before long the outlaws were dispersed, enjoying the evening's festivities. Much was seated at a table, gorging himself on his third plate of pork. Will had been accosted by a group of small girls and was playing a skipping game with a length of rope, whilst Allan entertained the boys using sticks as swords. John was sitting whistling along with the minstrel's tune, looking quite happy for John, and Robin was talking to a farmer about the recent crop harvest. Cassie sat at a table, watching some of the village women dancing with sticks to which ribbons were attached, spinning them into intricate patterns.

"Penny for them?" Allan asked, settling down onto the bench besides her having disengaged himself from the play fight.

"Ten, if you've got them," she teased.

"You'd be lucky to get a ha'penny," Allan joked back. Cassie started to laugh, looking at him for the first time. His linen shirt was stained with grass, and blades of it dusted his hair.

"You lost the sword fight then?" she asked, reaching over to pluck a few pieces from his hair.

"It was ten against one!" he protested. "And they don't play fair, kept kicking me in the shins." He pouted in complaint.

"They must have learnt that from you," she replied dryly. "You fight dirty."

"Oh I do, do I?" He cocked an eyebrow at her mischievously and Cassie immediately began to back away, knowing that the expression meant trouble. He lunged for her and she shrieked, falling backwards off the bench. A pair of boots came into her vision and she squinted up to find Robin peering down at her.

"Come on, children," he said mockingly. "It's time for the ceremony."

Allan heaved Cassie to her feet and they followed Robin towards the fire, where the Midsummer's blessings would take place.

**XX**

As dusk finally began to settle over the village, Cassie was startled by a blur running towards her, followed by someone grabbing her hands and spinning her round. She couldn't help but smile as she realised she was looking into Lottie's laughing face. The girl was beaming, her hair flowing down her back and adorned with daisies.

"What are you doing here?!" Cassie asked, both surprised and happy.

Lottie grinned, but a slight blush tinted her cheeks. "Tristan asked me," she said happily.

Cassie raised an eyebrow. "I think we've got a lot to talk about!" she said with a laugh, taking Lottie's hand and dragging her to the shade of a tree where they settled on the ground amongst its roots. "Are you two…?"

Lottie nodded, her blush intensifying. "After you introduced us he came by to visit a few times. We went on walks, and he even brought food for me mam!" Her eyes were shining. "And then yesterday, we walked out towards the forest, and the sun was so warm. And then he…" She leant closer to Cassie. "He kissed me!" she whispered gleefully.

Cassie gave her a hug. "I'm so pleased," she said honestly. "He's a good man; he will take good care of you. And if he doesn't, you let me know!"

Lottie giggled delightedly. "I know, I told him, if he's not right to me then I know Robin Hood's gang! And you lot will sort him out!"

"Did he tell you about…" Cassie trailed off, not sure how to phrase it. "His past?" she said eventually.

"Oh, yes," Lottie replied, waving a hand in the air as if to signify that it was not important. "You mean his family and the fires an' all that? He told me, but he's changed now, so it doesn't matter. It's all in the past."

Cassie stared at her. "I'm impressed," she said at last. "How can you just forget it ever happened?"

"Well, it didn't happen to me, did it?" she replied with a matter of fact shrug. "He didn't try to set me on fire!" She let out a peal of laughter.

Cassie fell silent, considering her words. She was amazed that Lottie could so easily let go of someone's past – but then, she had a point. It was the _past_. Over. Finished. Maybe she needed to learn to let go in the same way.

As if reading her mind, Lottie laid a sympathetic hand on her arm. "It's to do with that outlaw, ain't it?" she asked, indicating Allan who was laughing with Will over a tankard of ale.

Cassie opened her mouth to deny it, and then realised there was no point. "Maybe," she admitted. Lottie watched her expectantly, patiently waiting for her to continue. Cassie sighed. "He betrayed the gang, once," she said. "You might know that already; he worked for Gisborne for a while. He's back now, and he says he's changed, but I'm terrified that he will betray me if I get too close."

"Why?" Lottie asked simply.

Cassie shrugged. "If he did it before, I'm just worried he'll do it again. Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Do you want the truth?" Lottie asked, and Cassie nodded. "I think you're being ridiculous," Lottie said bluntly. "He didn't betray _you_, did he? You weren't in the gang then. And I've seen the way he looks at you; I reckon he loves you."

"He says he does," Cassie admitted. "And no, he didn't betray me, but one of my friends did."

"Then your problem isn't with Allan, is it?" Lottie replied. "Look, Cass, what's done is done. There is no guarantee that it won't happen again, but if you love someone you have to trust them. Love is a leap of faith; give him a chance. If he betrays you then he's an idiot, and you will get over it. But if he doesn't, you might be happy forever." With that Lottie stood and skipped over to Tristan, her childish gait making Cassie wonder if she had even spoken those wise words.

As she sat there, leaning against a tree, all Cassie could hear were Lottie's words repeating in her head. _Then your problem isn't with Allan, is it? _The more she thought about it, the more she realised she was right. Allan had never done anything to hurt her; he had made her laugh, entertained her, looked out for her, fought for her. And all she had done in return was suspect him and mistrust him, judging him by standards that his behaviour towards her had not warranted. _Love is a leap of faith._

Standing, Cassie began to walk over to Allan, her mind buzzing. He grinned as he noticed her approaching and offered her his tankard. She took a deep swig, trying to smile at him, but her heart was hammering against her ribs and for once she had no idea of what to say.

The minstrels had picked up their instruments again, and soon a fast-paced melody was flowing from them. Several of the villagers began a group dance, spinning and skipping and trading partners as they moved in patterns, swirling freely around the makeshift dance floor. Allan offered Cassie a hand and she took it wordlessly, letting him lead her into the middle of the dance.

The dancers made room for them and they soon found the beat, beginning to laugh as they span and stepped in time. Cassie danced with an elderly villager, who flung her to the left where Much was waiting. She danced briefly with Much, then Tristan, and then found herself back in Allan's arms.

He manoeuvred them to the edge of the dancing circle, where he grabbed her hands and began to spin her round. They were both turning rapidly, increasing the tempo as the pace of the music increased. Allan's laughing face danced before her, his eyes a flash of blue as they twirled faster and faster until eventually Cassie lost her footing and stumbled backwards. Allan tried to catch her but their momentum made him lose his balance and he toppled to the ground, landing heavily on top of her.

He opened his mouth to apologise but realised Cassie was laughing uncontrollably. It was infectious and soon Allan was laughing too, leaning over her as he breathed heavily through his laughter. With a jolt he realised that Cassie's giggles had subsided and she was gazing up at him with eyes that were suddenly serious.

_Give him a chance._

Cassie reached up and rested her fingertips lightly against his cheek. Allan's breath caught in his throat and he stared down at her, his eyes intense as he lowered his head a fraction, as both an invitation and a test. Cassie took the invitation and in an instant her lips were against his, Allan's initial shock giving way to pleasure as he carefully shifted his weight so he could deepen the kiss whilst avoiding squashing her. Cassie could feel his beard scratching against her chin and smiled into the kiss, the sensation proving that it was really happening.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me for long," he mumbled into her skin as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek, and she delivered a playful slap to his arm.

_You might be happy forever._

**THE END**

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well. We're at the end! Which has actually surprised me because writing this story seems to have gone by in a flash. I've enjoyed writing it a lot, so I hope you have enjoyed reading it :)

As I have said before there is going to be a sequel, the third and final part of the trilogy. All I will say is that Djaq is going to be back (hurraaay!) and its not going to be all plain sailing for Allan and Cass!! Happy forever?? Hmmm...we'll see!!

Thank you to everyone who has taken time to review this fic, as we all know reviews make the fan fiction world go round, and put a smile on my face!!


End file.
